El séptimo Campione!
by Yesuso17
Summary: Me arte de ser conocido como el Oppai Dragón, yo quiero ser conocido y temido por ser el actual Sekiryuutei y ahora podre demostrarlo ya que gracias a un viaje a Italia me convertí en el séptimo asesino de Dioses… un Campione… ya no seguiré las ordenes de nadie y menos de Rias Gremory o Sirzechs Lucifer… si es hora…. ¡Es hora que siga mi propio camino!
1. ¡Soy el nuevo Campione!

_Recuerdo la traición y desesperación que sentí una vez_

 _Solo basto una "pequeña" discusión con Rias y los demás para que ellas me dejaran de hablar y comenzaran a ignorarme_

 _¿De qué trato esta discusión? Bueno aunque solo ha pasado un año y medio desde que me convertí en [Demonio] yo quería que todas las [Fracciones] dejaran de conocerme como el [Oppai Dragón] y me empezaran a respetar por lo que soy el [_ _Sekiryuutei] actual_

 _Pero NO según los Gremory y el mismísimo Sirzechs ese nombre es muy apropiado para un pervertido como yo… aun cuando ya madure y yo mismo acepte seguir como pervertido era algo estúpido y que debería en empeñarme en hacer algo mejor para mi futuro…_

 _No "la encarnación de la lujuria" debería ser siempre lo mismo ya que el [Oppai Dragón] se había vuelto una figura muy conocida en las [Fracciones], además de aumentar las riquezas de la familia Gremory_

 _Así que después de que yo gritara que ya no quería ser el [Oppai Dragón] en una de las reuniones con todos los líderes de [Fracciones] Rias Gremory junto a su sequito y Sirzechs Lucifer decidieron encerarme en una habitación llena de pornografía para que mi "flama" pervertida se volviera a encender… ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Que después de una semana encerrado cuando ellos decidieron que ya era hora de sacarme… ellos se llevaron la sorpresa que toda la pornografía la había destruido y que yo estaba extremadamente furioso_

 _Desde ese día las chicas Gremory comenzaron a ignorarme, no sé si lo hagan para castigarme de no "sentir y ver" sus cuerpos desnudos o solo lo hacen porque yo ya no quiero seguir siendo la figura pública del [Inframundo] y la casa Gremory_

 _Es a mí ya me vale madre pero para mi suerte Azazel y Michael entendieron que yo quería hacer algo mejor para mi vida así que siempre procuran estar en contacto con migo para aconsejarme de varias cosas por ejemplo Azazel me enseña temas de matemáticas, física, biología y anatomía mientras que Michael me enseña cosas del ecosistema, historia del mundo humano y sobrenatural además de diferentes idiomas del mundo_

 _Ddraig me enseña sobre la jerarquía de los [Dragones] y el como yo un ser catalogado como [Dragón Celestial] se debe comportar ante [Dragones] de bajo nivel y de alto nivel, también me enseña sobre el idioma de [Dragón] y el cómo funciona su cultura_

 _En la academia sí que sorprendí a todos los profesores y alumnos cuando se revelo que yo era él tenía el primer lugar en calificaciones, ya que Son y Rias siempre eran la primeras, pero ahora que yo tenía la calificación perfecta en todas las materias y fue gracias a Azazel y Michael_

 _También fue igual cuando me gradué ya que yo fui el alumno con excelencia académica…ojala pudiera decir eso en mi relación con las Gremory… si mi relación empeoro cuando ellas comenzaron a salir con otros chicos, no sé si para hacer que yo sintiera celoso de lo que deje o solo porque en realidad ya no quieren seguir esperándome… o es verdad el equipo Sitri también dejo de hablarme_

 _Pero bueno durante mis vacaciones mis padres decidieron ir a vivir con mi abuelo y yo decidí ir con ellos solo de vacaciones ya que ya me había inscrito en la universidad de Kouh pero nunca espere que mi abuelo me mandara a Italia como mensajero_

 _Así que sin más opción tome un avión y llegue a_ _Cerdeña, Italia donde rápidamente comenzá mi "misión" de entregarle una especie de tabla a una mujer que vivía en esa isla, lo que nunca espere fue mientras caminaba si rumbo una chica rubia que veía un hermosa vestido color rojo trato de quitarme a lo que ella se refirió como un grimorio_

 _Pero por suerte ella y yo fuimos enviados a una dimensión de bolsillo por alguien al que ella se refirió como [Dios] hereje, sin duda es chica no dejaba de sorprenderme ya que ella era una maga quien se enfrentó valientemente contra la bestia mientras que yo me quedaba como pendejo mirando_

 _Cuando decidí actuar tuve que correr hacia la bestia ya que no quería que la chica supiera que yo no era un humano "normal" pero durante mi corrida me tropecé y solté el grimorio, cuando me levante delante de mío se encontraba un niño de cabello azul que sujetaba el grimorio_

 _Ese chico se había presentado como el victorioso y me dijo que él había estado reviviendo a los Reyes y [Dioses] antiguos solo para saber cómo se siente ser derrotado, además dijo que sería interesante y que me confiaba el grimorio después de eso el solo desapareció_

 _No entendía ni "J" de lo que dijo así que cuando menos me lo espere el enorme jabalí que había aparecido en medio de la ciudad también había desparecido, después de lo vivido hoy solo quiera tumbarme en la cama a descansar pero no contaba que en mi viaje se uniría aquella chica rubia llamada Érica Blandelli_

 _Por la tarde llegamos a una casa de la mujer llamada Lucretia Zola, la rubia ella me siguió alegando que era su misión como caballero y que debería agradecerle…¿Por qué? ¿Por amenazarme con quitármelo?_

 _Cuando finalmente pude descansar solo pensaba ¿en qué demonios me metió mi abuelo? O ¿estos son los problemas que viene por ser el actual[_ _Sekiryuutei]? No lo sé pero espero que me pueda zafar de todo lo más rápido posible y regresar a mi casa a acostarme todo el día hasta que entre a la universidad_

 _Recuerdo como Lucretia dijo que era el deseo de [Dios] que yo tuviera el grimorio y aunque Érica reclamo diciendo que yo no tenía ninguna experiencia con la magia como para tenerlo en mi poder Lucretia decido que me lo quedara…. Si tan solo ellas supieran lo que soy_

 _Pero bueno así comienza mi nueva aventura_

¡Soy el nuevo Campione!

Al día siguiente todo se fue a la mierda… ¿Por qué? Fácil Érica se había emborrachado la noche anterior así que tuve que llevarla a su habitación y quitarle la ropa, nunca espere que Lucretia me encerara junto a ella

Y cuando Érica despertó digamos que no se lo tomo muy bien y me dio a conocer su puño mientras se tapaba su sexi lencería color blanco con una sabana

Y así es como termine en el suelo

-¡muere ahora mismo!-dijo Érica enojada

-¡no hice nada!-grite desesperado

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡Si lo hubieses hecho, te habría roto el cuello!- grito Érica

-¡en serio!-dije sorprendido

Ella me miraba con un leve sonrojo mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo

-¡Sin embargo, está claro que me viste a mí, Érica Blandelli, en estado desalineado y osaste poner tus manos sobre mí!-

Al escuchar esto el rostro de Issei perdió color

-¡eso es motivo suficiente para que te merezcas la muerte!-dijo Érica peligrosamente

 _(¡Genial! Peleare con la sexy rubia y le demostrare que soy más fuerte que ella) pensó Issei_

Para mi suerte una explosión se escuchó cercas de la casa donde nos quedábamos y fuimos transportados a una dimensión de bolsillo

-¿lluvia?-se preguntó Érica

Sin perder tiempo ambos nos pusimos la ropa y salimos al exterior viendo a una figura humanoide con barba y bigote blanco y súper jodidamente grande y se encontraba caminado como si nada

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-grite sorprendido

-¡espera [Dios]!-exclamo Érica

El ahora conocido como [Dios] volteo hacia nosotros y pude sentir como su aura se elevaba sorprendentemente…¿me volveré a enfrentar a un [Dios]?

-[¡que insolencia que un simple humano interrumpa él trabajo de un [Dios]!-dijo la cosa enorme

-por favor, perdona mi actuar…¡asumo que tú eres el gran Melqart, el rey de los dioses que los Fenisios adoraron en tiempos antiguos!-dijo Érica respetuosamente

-[¡oh, estoy impresionado de que una haya un humano que recuerde mi nombre!]-

Lo que nunca esperamos fue que un rayo callera de las jodidas nubes color negro y que este rayo impactara en el hombro izquierdo de este [Dios]

-¿eso fue un rayo?-pregunte muy estúpidamente

-rara vez llueve en Sardinia, lo que tal vez significa…- dijo Érica

-[Todavía cambias bien de forma, debo darme prisa]- dijo

Melqart

¿A quién demonios le habla esta [Dios]? ¿Al [Cielo? O ¿a las nubes?

-Melqart se manifestó, eso significa-dijo Érica

De buenas a primera vi como ella usaba su magia para cambiarse de ropa a lo que podríamos llevar un traje de combate pero no es hora de prestarle atención a la ropa

-quedate aquí-me ordeno la sexy rubia

-¡espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunte curiosamente

-yo prevengo que los [Dioses] peleen, Melqart es uno de los [Dioses] más fuertes del mediterráneo… si no lo detengo la isla desaparecerá –dijo Érica

-pero ¿Cómo? _(solo eres una simple humana)_ -dije pero lo último lo pensé

-es el deber de un caballero proteger a las personas-dijo Érica

 _(Es verdad, eso es lo que yo hacía cuando pelaba por el [inframundo])_

Decidí acompañar a Érica, así que su maid nos llevó conduciendo en el carro, la sexy rubia iba subida en el capo del carro mientras que yo iba de copiloto, lo había decidido yo apoyaría a esta "caballero" y en el peor de los casos usaría mi poder para derrotar a los [Dioses]

[Compañero, recuerda que con este grimorio podría robar el derecho divino de cualquier [Dios] y usarlo en nuestro beneficio… jajajaja en verdad podremos robar las habilidades de un [Dios] tomaras todo su poder y así nadie podrá darte ordenes de vuelta] dijo Ddraig felizmente

 _(Ese chico, el que nos encontramos antes… el Victorioso, sentí como su poder era demasiado fuerte ¿sería buena opción para nosotros?)_

[Su verdadero nombre es Verethragna es el antiguo jefe militar persa y el [Dios] del trueno…La tempestad, el toro, el semental blanco, el camello, el joven, el ave, el camello, la cabra y el guerrero que blande la espada dorada… si obtenemos su poder seremos muy fuertes y nadie se opondrá a nosotros] Dijo Ddraig

 _(Entendido, entonces a le robarnos todo su poder)_

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en frente de donde será la batalla entre [Dioses] de un lado esta Melqart mientras que en frente de él está el mismo chico que me encontré y me confió el grimorio… aquel que se presentó con el nombre del Victorioso

Érica trato de razonar con ellos pero tal y como Ddraig y yo esperábamos solo la ignoraron y al parecer Verethragna se enfureció ya que comenzó a atacarla con rayos alegando que reconociera su lugar

No puedo dejar que una sexy rubia muera así que usando mis alas y velocidad llego al lado de Érica y la tomo salvándola de uno de esos molestos rayos, en mi mano izquierda se encuentra mis [Boosted Gear] lista para el combate

-¿Issei?-dijo Érica sorprendida

-[¿Él chico del otro día?[-susurro Verethragna

Érica y yo aterrizamos en la ruinas de lo que parecía ser un edificio… yo sé que solo tengo una oportunidad para robar el poder de un [Dios] así que ¿Por qué no negociar con el otro [Dios]?

-¡Melqart! ¡Yo tengo el poder de semental blanco de Verethragna! ¿Qué opinas? ¿Harías equipo con migo?-grite totalmente convencido- ¡si nos proteges, él no podrá completarse a sí mismo!-

-[¿Dices que intentas usarme a mí, un [Dios]]-dijo Melqart

¡Mierda me descubrió!

-Es mi primera vez negociando con un [Dios], pero no es un mal trato, ¿cierto?-

Si al último [Dios] que tuve frente a mis ojos lo derrote así que esta es mi verdadera primera vez negociando con un [Dios]… y no… no cuentan el Gran Rojo y Ophis ya que con ellos no llegue a una clase de trato

-[Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ¡bien! ¡Me sorprendes, humano!]- dijo feliz mente Melqart

-[Parece que mi decisión no estuvo equivocada…! Vamos a divertirnos!]-

Verethragna levanto su mano derecha y me lanzo un gran rayo que fue parado por una especie de barrera color dorado

-[jajajaja algo de protección divina para ti, ¡se agradecido, humano!]-dijo Melqart con grandeza

¡No soy humano! ¿Qué nadie se ha dado cuenta del hermoso [Sacred Gear] que tengo en mi brazo izquierdo …¡tsk!… y pensé que él [Boosted Gear] era conocido en todo el mundo sobrenatural

-¿Qué harás ahora?-me pregunto Érica

-no lo sé, soy mejor trabajando sobre la marcha-dije con una sonrisa de idiota

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír?-pregunto la sexy rubia

-¡Quién sabe! Yo tampoco puedo explicarme porque-volví a decir

-[¡No esperaba nada menos cuando te elegí! ¡Sin embargo, esto no es suficiente para derrotarme!]-

Verethragna levanto su mano izquierda de la cual comenzó a salir un resplandor dorado que después de unos segundo se convirtió en una espada dorada… ¡eso es lo que tanto esperaba!

Verethragna a una gran velocidad estrello su espada en contra de la protección divina pero ¿Qué mierda? El… el esta rompiendo la protección

-[¡Esa espada dorada!]- dijo Melqart con desprecio

-¡una espada dorada! Si no me equivoco esa espada tiene la habilidad de cortar a través de la divinidad-dijo Érica sorprendida

¡Genial! Espero que cuando robe su poder y habilidades esa espada me obedezca así ningún [Dios] o [Demonio] podrá contra mí

-¡la espada que arrebata la divinidad de un [Dios] y lo reduce a der un simple mortal!-dijo Érica

¡Quiero esa espada!

-[¡Al antiguo rey y al humano que busca derrotarme, entreténganme un poco más!]- Grito Verethragna

-¡Issei largate de aquí!-me grito Érica

-se supone que yo debo proteger el grimorio…además el [Sekiryuutei] actual nunca escapa de una batalla-deje confiadamente

-¿e-e-eres e-e-el [Sekiryuutei]?- pregunto Érica en shock –¡pero aun este un humano si lo usas tu cuerpo será destruido y morirás!-

-aun si no funciona lo que planeo moriré o lo derrotare con el poder del [Sekiryuutei]-dije sin pensarlo mucho

De la nada el rostro serio de Érica pasó a tener una sonrisa confiada

-Tú me recuerdas a Epimeteo-dijo Érica

-¿Epimeteo?- ¡Quién demonios es ese!

-tonto e idiota-

La sexy rubia comienza a acercarse a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara y sorprendiera

-ese fue un amuleto de la buena suerte-

[¿En serio? Solo basta con que peles contra alguien exageradamente más fuerte que tú para que conquistes a una linda chica] me dijo Ddraig sarcásticamente

Pero bueno regresando a la batalla Verethragna rompió totalmente la protección divina y yo solo puse en frente de mí ese grimorio del cual salió un resplandor dorado y ataco a Verethragna… ¿esto es poder de [Dios]?

Cuando el resplandor desaparece yo salgo baleando hacia atrás mientras que Érica corre a mi lado

-[¡Yo no seré derrotado por una encarnación de mi propiedad ¡]-

El grito de Verethragna se escuchó perfectamente y vi como él era rodeado por una aura dorada y que su rostro estaba totalmente furioso pero…

-¡Issei!-me llama Érica preocupada

-ya la robe, ¡robe su espada dorada!-dije Felizmente

-¿ese era tu objetivo?-pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-puede cortar su divinidad ¿verdad? ( _pero como lo hago_ )-dije y pensé desesperadamente

[Yo no lo es así que preguntale a tu nueva conquista] dijo Ddraig

-¿Qué hago ahora?-le pregunto a Érica

Ella me ve fijamente y después se sonroja, se acerca a mí y pone sus manos en mi mejillas sorprendiéndome y veo como cierra sus ojos y sobrepone sus labios en los míos

Al tener los mis ojos abiertos veo claramente como un resplandor dorado nos envuelve y en mi caso me quema, no solo veo eso ya que puedo ver como el suelo se hace dorado y de él aparecen miles de espadas doradas

[Ahora tienes la habilidad de asesinar a un ser celestial y puedes dar órdenes con tus poderes divinos ] dijo Ddraig

 _(Sabes que este poder me está quemando levemente ¿verdad?) le dije a la lagartija dentro de mi_

[Vamos tienes que aguantar ahora que tienes la habilidad de matar a una divinidad] el ignoro mi sufrir

Podía ver como una espada cayó del cielo y perforo el pecho de Verethragna el cual se vio rodeado por fuego mientras que yo y Érica mirábamos atentamente

[Ahora si nadie se podrá oponer a nosotros ya que te has convertido en un Campione un de los pocos de hacer lo que su voluntad quiera además de ser el actual y te has convertido en el fuerte [Sekiryuutei] de toda la historia] dijo Ddraig orgullosamente

 _(Con esto podre olvidarme del asunto del [Oppai Dragón] y que todos me reconozcan como el actual [Sekiryuutei] y les enseñare por qué deben de temer a ese nombre, ya no me importa romper mi relación con Rias Gremory y los [Demonios] ahora haré nuestra propia voluntad)_

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	2. Y mas problemas

**Review (Respuestas):**

 **Soul of Demon: creeme que lo veras en un par de capítulos más adelante**

 **KaitoSparda: ¡verdad que si!**

 **Lurker: Creeme que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ser eso realidad**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum:** **with exception of the harem that I have not even defined... the other answer I always reserve a few more chapters**

 **Omega9028. ¡Y lo seguirá! A su ritmo y con sus propias reglas**

 **Tryndamer95: creeme que no todo será como en la serie de Campione ya que después de uno capítulos seguiré con arcos inventados**

 **Trnzalucard123: esa respuesta me la reservare para unos capítulos más**

 **Otakani: ¡muchas gracias por esas palabras!**

 **ZeruXT: ¡espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **DarkKayser: eso será reservado para más adelante ya que pienso hacer que el castaño utilice cierto evento para alzarse en gloria**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: bueno sobre él porque Issei no uso su Balance Breaker es algo que tengo reservado para más adelante ya y sobre los poderes que robo al dios el aprenderá como usarlos y el como combinarlos pero eso lo explicare más adelante… y sobre el harem aun no lo tengo decidió**

Y más problemas

 _El arte obscura que Epimeteo y yo dejamos, el sagrado nacimiento de un hijo no legitimo envuelto en obscuridad, nacido de un tonto y una bruja… un rito secreto de usurpación, solamente posible a través del sacrificio de un [Dios]_

Esas eran las palabras que nuestro castaño escuchaba mientras estaba acostado en el suelo con una leve neblina color blanco, cuando Issei abrió los ojos pudo ver a una chica peligrosa que veía un vestido con bordes dorados, que miraba amorosamente al castaño

 _En poco tiempo, todas las condiciones se cumplirán, un regalo de los [cielos]…_

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto el castaño

 _Bueno en pocas palabras, el sacrifico de tu vida como [Demonio], para poder asesinar a Verethragna, ha sido un éxito_

-¿Qué quieres decir con el sacrificio de mi vida como [Demonio]?-pregunto Issei

 _Exactamente lo que crees, tú no eres más un [Demonio] ya que a cambio del poder para asesinar a un [Dios] sacrificaste esa vida… pero tranquilo te quedaras con la [Boosted Gear] ya que tiempos muy obscuros se avecinan y creo que tener un plan B te seria de utilidad_

-¿Qué es lo que soy ahora?-

 _Como dije, ya no eres un [Demonio] reencarnado ahora solo eres un hibrido entre un "Humano" y un [Dragón]… aunque lo de Humano solo es por título, ahora ya no responderás a nadie y aras tu voluntad sobre ambos mundos (sobrenatural y humano)_

Cuando la chica termino de decir eso, una enorme figura apareció detrás de ella, al verlo bien nuestro castaño pudo notar que era un gran [Dragón] de color rojo con ojos verdes

-¡Ddraig!-

 _Parece que tu compañero finalmente despertó, será bueno contar con su poder para poder proteger ambos mundos… más ahora que una gran fuerza obscura se acerca_

[¿De qué fuerza obscura hablas?] Pregunto Ddraig

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Issei

 _La mujer de todos, Pandora…_

 _Renacerás como un Campione, el asesino de [Dioses], el Rey de Reyes… un Campione_

(¿?)

Comienzo a abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que solo me encuentro en mi habitación de mi nuevo departamento… ¡si un departamento! Y todo gracias a mis padres a los que les roge para que me dejaran "independizarme"… Kukukukuku un departamento solo para mí en el cual puedo hacer lo que quiera o ponerme bien borracho como le estado haciendo

¿En borrachearte? Si, díganme ¿Quién de usted lectores no se apuesto HASTA LA MADRE antes o a los 18 años? Además si piensan que lo hago por mi actual situación con Rias y las demás… les informo que se equivocan porque eso lo vengo haciendo desde antes de conocerlas

Pero regresando al tema que nos reúne hoy…

-¡esto es malo!-

¿Por qué de mi grito? Fácil ya que según el bonito reloj que tengo sobre el buro de mi habitación falta poco para entrar a la academia ¡no puedo creer que me quede dormido! Así que salgo disparado hacia el closet para tomar mi uniforme

Bueno mis vacaciones pasaron volando desde que asesine a Verethragna y me convertí en el séptimo Campione y sin razón aparente, me convertí en el centro de atención… ¡como siempre! Y fui forzado a probar mis habilidades contra los otros Campeones, quienes no pudieron superarme gracia al uso constante de mi [Sacred Gear] y después ¡finalmente regrese a mi casa!

Aun no tengo idea de que significa todo esto de ser un Campione pero en fin si esto me hace dejar de lado mi vida pasada como [Demonio] al servicio del [Inframundo] que felicidad…

¡Que mierda es lo que veo! Por el espejo de mi closet

¿Enserio?... Un sexy rubia totalmente desnuda además de que lentamente comienza a despertar ¡creo que me quiere dar "algo"!... y si ya sé que ahora no soy tan pervertido como antes pero supongo que esta reacción la tendrían todos los hombres ¿no?... ¡quiero sexo salvaje y placentero con esta rubia desnuda!

-¡Ne! Issei ¿podrías traerme un cappuccino?-me pregunta una amodorrada Érica

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

Le pregunto tratando de controlar a la "fiera" que se encuentra bajo mis pantalones y que quiere salir a "comer"

-¡Rápido! No me gusta si no está caliente

De seguro me lo dice con una pose seductora a lo cual yo trato de "relajarme" y evitar contacto visual con ella o su cuerpo

-¡ponte algo de ropa!-

Grite desesperado ya que mi mitad [Dragón] y lo que cuelga sobre mi entrepierna me pide a gritos que la "ataque" pero si lo hago no llegare a tiempo a la academia… ¡joder sé que ya no soy virgen! Pero ¿Por qué no puedo controlarme?

(Minutos después)

¡Estoy jodido! Érica trato de seducirme mostrándome su buen escote mientras almorzábamos y yo como buen hombre no pude resistir sus encantos

Pero bueno ¡Gracias a [Dios] o quien sea!, ahora mismo me encuentro en la academia fuera del alcance de Érica así que podre pensar en cómo demonios le voy a decir a mis oni-samas (Michael y Azazel) que ahora soy un Campione

Solo suspiro en derrota al no saber qué hacer

-¡hey! ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta Matsuda

¿Por qué mierda siempre este maldito pervertido está en mi clase? Bueno esa es una de las tantas preguntas que me hago durante mi primer año en la universidad pero bueno

-un "demonio" decidió llegar a casa en la mañana-respondí cansadamente

Pero ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Puedo escuchar como hablan de quien sabe que con mucho interés mostrado de parte de los hombres del salón mientras que la mujeres están algo ¿maravilladas?

-la peor persona ¿eh?... es cierto, ¿escuchaste que tenemos un estudiante de transferencia?-me pregunto Matsuda

-no me interesa-le respondí sin pensar

-parece que llegara hoy, dicen que es Italiana, muy rica y de descendencia noble-dijo Matsuda incitándome

Yo solo suspiro mientras escondo mi cara entre mis brazos que están acomodados en mi pupitre

-¡ni siquiera reaccionas!-grito Matsuda en estado de shock

 _Puedo verlo, el símbolo que representa el poder que robe de aquel [Dios] en Italia, justo después de eso puedo ver cómo me encuentro de nuevo en ese lugar solo que esta vez el [Dios] está rodeado en llamas y yo tirado en el cuello mientras recargo mi cabeza en el regazo de Érica_

 _-atravesó del beso te di la llave para usar esa espada dorada-dijo Érica para después mirar al [Dios]_

 _-por eso es que fuiste capas de usarlo, Sise golpeaste a Verethragna con un golpe mortal-dijo Érica con orgullo_

 _-[Jajajaj esplendido, mi guerrero]-dijo Verethragna con arrogancia y orgullo_

 _-Verethragna-dije con cansancio_

 _-[Eres un asesino de [Dioses] que ha tomado la habilidad del [Dios] de la victoria… ¡Se más fuerte que cualquiera! ¡No dejes que nadie te derrote hasta el día que peleemos otra vez!-_

 _Eso fue lo que me dijo Verethragna mientras desaparecía… ¿porque siempre me encuentro con maniáticos batalladores?_

Ahora que tengo el poder de un [Dios] ¿Qué es lo que hare? Pero antes de contestar esa pregunta.., ¿Por qué Érica vino hasta Japón…?

¡Mierda!

Volteo rápidamente a ver a Matsuda quien esta entretenido con su cuaderno y…

-¡¿Dijiste que se transfiere desde Italia?!-pregunte o más bien grite

-¡que reacción tan lenta!-dijo Matsuda

En eso todo se fue a la minera cuando escuche a la maestra decir que prestáramos atención así que volteo en su dirección rápidamente mientras me ponía de pie

¡Me cago en [Dios]!

-¡hola a todos! ¡Buon Giorno!-dijo Érica con una sonrisa

¡Ahora estoy jodido mmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy jodido!

Si tuviera un espejo podría jurar que mi rostro es de color azul mientras que mi boca está abierta ¡no sé qué hacer! ¿Matarme?, ¿Tirarme por la ventana?

-Me llamo Érica Blandelli, primero que nada, hay algo que debo explicarles a todos… Ya le he prometido mi futuro a alguien más-

Érica apunto con su dedo directamente a mí quien estúpidamente se encuentra en pie e ideando un plan de escape ya que estoy seguro que más de un hombre aquí presente quedar matarme

-¡A esa persona, Hyoudo Issei!

Puedo ver claramente como todos están sorprendidos y sonrojados por la declaración de Érica ¡dejen de mirarme!

-emm annno sono-

¡Qué mierda! A qué hora se movió Érica hasta mi lado

-ahora podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo, Issei-

Eso fue lo que dijo Érica para después tomarme del brazo e inclinarme un poco para que ella pueda darme un beso en la mejilla que seguramente hizo que me sonrojara

-¿Eh?-

¡Cállense ustedes! Cabrones de mierda, no sé qué carajo hizo Érica con mi compañera del lado derecho pero de la nada ella tomo sus cosas cediéndole él asiento a Érica, también siento un fuerte aguare den mi hombro derecho y al voltear veo a Matsuda…no a muchos hombres enojados por la revelación de la sexy rubia

-Issei- ¡maldita voz de ultratumba!

Cuando menos me lo espero, y que no quiero haceles nada, la mayoría me tiene agarrado por casi todo mi cuerpo para evitar que haga mi movimiento especial… ¡huir!... ahora que presto intención ellos me están diciendo algo pero al solo estar pensando en cómo escapar evito que les prestara atención

-¡se equivocan!- no sé porque lo dije pero bueno

-no se equivocan-

¡Maldita Érica tu solo quedate callada que así te vez más bonita!... ese comentario llamo la intención de TODOS inclusive de la maestra

-el calor de tu piel…-

Érica dijo eso mientras se tomaba su mejilla izquierda y con un GRAN sonrojo en su bonito rostro

-¿piel?- eso lo preguntaron TODOS

-Érica, espera-

Por favor ¡aun quiero vivir! Ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y una de ellas es quitarme el maldito sobrenombre de [Oppai Dragón]… además que quiero tener por lo menos un hijo o hija

-¡creo que es mejor explicarles exactamente lo que sucedió!-

Érica ¡maldita! No digas eso aun con tu sonrojo y mientras juegues con tus hombros, todo esto me causara muchos problemas y no quiero lidera con ellos

-¡Issei y yo pasamos una noche juntos!

Érica dijo eso con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo que quería cubrir con sus manos, mientras que Issei solo tenía su cara color blanco total

¡Sin duda alguna este será un día muy largo!

(Receso)

El castaño caminaba o más bien era jalado por la rubia por todo el recinto académico, su dirección: desconocida ya que ninguno de los dos sabían muy bien como desplazarse por la academia

Lo que ambos notaban eran como todos lo que los veían se encontraban asombrados, enfurecidos y asustados, ¿Por qué? primero el castaño pervertido se encontraba con un sexy rubia mientras esta lo tomaba del brazo, segundo: los hombres querían tener el lugar de Issei junto a la sexy rubia, tercero: a las mujeres les aterraba que el castaño le hiciera algo o aquella sexy rubia

Todo esto más los "comentarios" sobre el castaño hicieron que la rubia frunciera el ceño y que se parara en seco haciendo que el castaño lo también lo hiciera

-¿pasa algo?-

Ante la pregunta Érica miro fijamente a Issei quien la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras se sonrojaba

Sin decir nada, la rubia paso sus brazos por el cuello del castaño e hizo que este se agachara un poco para poder sobreponer sus labios con los suyos… pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el mismísimo castaño correspondiera el beso mientas ponía sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia haciéndola sonrojar

 _¿Por qué correspondo su beso? Y a la vez ¿Por qué lo disfruto más que los que me daba Rias? ¿Será porque ahora soy un Campione?_

Desconocido para los dos, cinco chicas una pelirroja, una peli negra, una castaña, rubia y una peli plateada miraban atentamente a los "tortolito" haciendo que una lagrima traicionera resbalara por sus mejillas… estas chicas eran Rias, Akeno, Irina, Ravel y Rossewaisse

 _¡Esa perra! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a besar a mi Issei/Kun/Sama en frente de mí?!_

(Por la tarde)

Las clases habían terminado, Issei tuvo la suerte que Érica tenía que ir a arreglar cosas sobre la renta de su nuevo "apartamento" así que ahora él se encontraba caminado solo por la calle

 _Por donde sea que vea… ¡necesito un trago!_

El castaño actualmente solo pensaba en cómo explicarles a sus Oni-samas (Michael y Azazel) en el nuevo problema de ser un Campione, no solo pensaba en eso ya que también sabía que los [Demonios] no se tomarían muy bien la noticia y al ser el un buen recurso de guerra por su [Sacred Gear] ninguna [Fracción] sería tan estúpida como para dejarlo ir

A todo ese le sumaba el hecho de lo que hoy había hecho Érica y en como toda la escuela solo hablaba de como él y la rubia estaban muy "juntos" a donde fuera que vayan

[Compañero, sé que todo este estrés te está matando lentamente pero ¿en verdad solo te vas a ahogar en alcohol?] Pregunto Ddraig

 _Ddraig tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo siempre busco una justificación antes de tomar, además sabes que con alcohol humano es muy que me emborrache_

[¡Te recuerdo que cuando reviviste como Campione volviste a ser parte humano!]

 _Mierda, bueno olvido mis problemas más rápido hasta mañana que tenga que dar la cara ente Maki-Oni-san (Michael) y Aza-Ni-san (Azazel)_

[Sigo sin creerme que esos dos te obligaran a referite a ellos como tus Oni-samas]

 _Creeme que yo también sigo sin creérmelo_

Después de unos minutos el castaño llego a su casa en donde rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro sin percatarse de que cierto rubio de armadura dorada y aura [Sacra] se encontraba en el interior de su casa

-¡yo Otouto-kun!-saludo el rubio felizmente

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida es tan miserable? ¿Será que el puto destino tan mal me quiere ver?_

[…]

-M-M-M-Mika-Oni-San-dijo Issei fingiendo sorpresa

-Otouto-kun ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en ese viaje?-dijo Michael

 _En verdad soy un estúpido si creí que él no se daría cuenta del cambio de mi aura… ¡TKS! ¿Tal vez deba fingir por el momento?... no él se dará cuenta de que miento…. Supongo que no me salvo de decirle la verdad_

 _¡Solo espero que mi maldita vida no empeore más de lo que ya está!_

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	3. Decisión

**Review:**

 **Fabian Torres: no lo abandonare ya que es uno de las que más eh tenido Review**

 **Lux-kun: si tendrá Harem**

 **Uzu No Kami: si sabía lo de la Seiyu que es la misma en los dos animes ya que cuando vi Campione se me hizo conceda la voz y la investigue**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: no me olvide de ella simplemente no la agregue**

 **DarkKayser: esa pregunta será respondida en este capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

 **Neopercival: ok pero pienso que eso le quitaría un poco de trama a lo planeado**

 **Kaitou Kid Zero: Primero, no además de quitarle todo lo relacionado a las Evil Pices voy a dejar la Boosted Gear intacta…segundo, el harem no le eh decidido pero espero que para el siguiente capítulo decírselos…tercero, si habrá rivales Campeones… cuarto, tratare de hacerlo lo más seguido posible**

 **Tenzalucard123: jajaja ¿Qué es lo que más crees?**

 **Luker: Ok ten verdad te agradezco el consejo y tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible**

* * *

Decisión

-vaya en verdad es fuerte-dijo Azazel en shock

-ni como [Demonio] tenía ese nivel-dijo Michael en shock

¿Qué demonios pasa? Bueno actualmente no encontramos en el 4° piso de [Cielo] donde el castaño es sometido a varias pruebas de rendimiento y pelea en contra de otros dos [Serafines]

-¿esto es un verdadero Campione?-pregunto Michael

-el ahora pose las habilidades de Verethragna, me pregunto ¿un Campione podría ser reencarnado?-pregunto Azazel sorprendido

-¿para qué quieres saber eso?-pregunto Michael

-piensa, el ya no un [Demonio] y con el nuevo poder que tiene muchas [Fracciones] lo quedan como subordinado o aliado ya que Issei-Otouto podría darles guerra si lo hacen su enemigo-dijo Azazel

-¿piensas unirlo a las filas de los [Ángeles Caídos]?-pregunto Michael

-si él quiere entonces estará bien, pero si él quisiera ser una [Ángel] ¿lo aceptarías?-

-claro después de todo para muchos [Serafines] ya es como un hermano-respondió Michael con una sonrisa

-estoy seguro que hay una rubia entre los [Serafines] de gran nivel que lo quiere para otra cosa-dijo Azazel en burla

-rezo porque Gabriel deje su lado tímido cuando esta con Otouto-kun y se anime a confesarle sus sentimientos-

Mientras seguían viendo como Issei era "entrenado" se sorprendieron al ver como el creaba dos gigantescas serpientes y las lanzaba en contra de sus oponentes

-¡el poder de Ophis!-grito Azazel en shock

Los [Serafines] que peleaban en contra del castaño terminaron rindiéndose al sentir el poder de Issei, así que sin más que hacer el salió de la habitación donde se encontraba su pelea

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Issei inocentemente

-¡¿Cómo puedes usar el poder de Ophis?!-pregunto Michael sorprendido

-Pandora solo me quito mi parte [Demonio] y dejo la parte [Dragón] intacta… Ddraig comenzó a analizar mi cuerpo y llego a la conclusión que yo podía usar ese poder sin riesgo así que le pedí a Ophis que me enseñara un poco de su poder-respondió Issei despreocupadamente

-¿Qué más encontró Ddraig?-pregunto Azazel que tenía una pequeña grabadora en su mano

En ese mismo instante un circulo color verde apareció en el dorso de la mano del castaño

[Te explicare, digamos que el cuerpo de mi compañero fue "Reiniciado" así que al renacer este aumento sus estadísticas que anteriormente tenia ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que ahora Issei es más resistente de lo que era antes y que sus reservas mágicas se volvieron infinitas ya que asimilo el poder de Ophis al volverse un Campione] dijo Ddraig orgullosamente

-¿qué más puede hacer?-pregunto Michael

[¿Aparte de matar a un [Dios]?... mi compañero ahora es un [Rey de Reyes] y no sería bueno para nadie oponerse a nosotros]

-vaya suenas orgulloso ¿Qué hay de sus habilidades como Campione?-pregunto Azazel

[Que para acceder a las habilidades de la [Espada Dorada] que destruye [Divinidad] tiene que tener un gran conocimiento de su oponente y para usar las "familiares" de Verethragna tiene que cumplir ciertos requisitos que aún me encuentro investigando]

-interesante, muy interesante ¿Qué hay de [Sacred Gear]?-pregunto Azazel

[Lamentablemente… la [Boosted Gear] tuvo que reiniciarse para poder asimilar el nuevo poder de Issei y eliminar todo lo relacionado con el poder de las [Evil Pices]… si no podemos usar el [modo Triana] y la [verdadera Reina] pero podemos desarrollar nuevas formas de combate]

-¿Qué hay del [Balance Breaker]?-pregunto Michael

[Está intacto pero también podemos crear una nueva [Juggernaut Drive] sin la necesidad de que se page con la esperanza de vida]

-todo eso por el poder infinito de Issei ¿verdad?-pregunto Azazel

[Exacto]

-en verdad era una caja de sorpresas ¿verdad Otouto?-dijo Michael con todo de burla y una sonrisa

-jajajajajajajaja ni yo mismo me creo lo que me pasa-dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla

-pero bueno ¿Qué paso con la [Evil Pices] y como piensas soltar la bomba?-pregunto Azazel

-no lo sé cómo voy a revelar todo esto y sobre las piesas están selladas en un espacio en blanco para que nadie note que ya no las tengo-dijo Issei sonriendo

-Otouto-Kun creo que sería mejor que te quedaras un poco más de tiempo con en grupo Gremory-dijo Michael muy pensativo

-¿Por qué lo dices Mika-Onisan?-pregunto Issei con media sonrisa

-¡ya veo! Fácil si te quedas con ellos un tiempo puede que ocurra algo totalmente impensable y así puedas hacer tu gran debut como Campione y persona independiente a Gremory-dijo Azazel entendiendo a Michael

-exactamente, después de todo a ese grupo le ocurren cosas raras-dijo Michael

Si el castaño lo sabía mejor que nadie y si lo analizaba bien, sus Oni-sama tenían razón ya que solo tenía que ser un poco paciente para que un evento imprevisto apareciera en frente de él y fuera su trampolín hacia un mejor futuro

-entonces eso hare pero estoy seguro que a Sirzechs o Serafall no me será fácil engañarlos ¿alguna idea?-pregunto Issei

-déjamelo a mí para mañana ya te tengo solucionado es problema-dijo Azazel pegándose en pecho

-ok Aza-Nisan ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?-pegunto Issei

-irte a tu casa ya que mañana tienes escuela-dijo Michael

Antes que pudieran decir algo pudieron ver un [Ángel] se acercó al Overlord del [Cielo] y le susurro algo que hizo que se sorprendiera un poco, después de recibir una instrucciones el [Ángel] se retiro

-¿Qué pasa Mika-Onisan?-pregunto Issei

-parece que Sirzechs te está buscando y solicito una audiencia urgente con migo-respondió Michael seriamente

-bueno es hora del plan B-dijo Azazel

-¿plan B?-pregunto Issei curioso

-si-

Azazel hizo aparecer dos botellas con una sustancia sospechosa en su interior, después él le entrego una a Issei mientras el comenzaba a beber de la segunda botella

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Issei

-es el mejor alcohol que se puede conseguir en el mundo sobrenatural y te aseguro que sus efectos son rápidos… ¡qué esperas toma!, Michael si el [Maou Carmesí] pregunta que hacemos en el [Cielo] dile que necesitábamos a Issei para un experimento y que yo tomo la responsabilidad de haber traído sin informar-

Issei y Azazel comenzaron a tomar rápidamente siendo que el primero cayo solo pasando la mitad de la botella mientras que el segundo si logro acabársela, todo esto fue visto por Michael quien tenía una expresión complicada en su rostro

Michael logro hacer que el [Maou] Lucifer lograra creer la historia que Azazel le había dicho pero para desgracia de lo los dos [Ángeles] Sirzechs quería ver a Issei ya que se encontraba preocupado por el comportamiento reciente del [Dragón] quien había cortado casi todos los lazos con los [Demonios]

De alguna manera el Overlord del [Cielo] logro persuadir al [Maou] para que se reuniera con el castaño mañana a primera hora así que sin decir más el pelirrojo dejo la comunicación haciendo que el rubio viera como su Otouto y Azazel se encontraba tirado en el suelo, siendo el primero en estar fuera de combate junto a dos botella mientras que el segundo se reía del castaño y seguía tomando

El [Ángel] solo se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de sustancia le habían dado a su pobre y desgraciado Otouto?

(Al día siguiente)

 _¡A mierda mi cabeza!_

 _Yo, Hyoudo Issei me encuentro abriendo mis ojos pesados mientras observo mi entorno…mmm ¿Cómo demonios llegue a mi cuarto? Lo último que recuerdo es que me tome algo que me dio Aza-Nisan_

[Compañero ¡te dije que el alcohol sería más fuerte por tu lado humano!]

 _¡Con que por eso me duele la cabeza! Maldito Aza-Nisan porque no me llevo otra vez a ese puticlub a pasar el rato con esas chicas_

[Sabes que si la [Cadre] Penemue se entera de eso primero mata a Azazel y luego te castra]

 _Esas palabras de mi fiel compañero hicieron eco en mi mente y me pusieron a pensar… ella sería capaz de hacer eso solo porque me acote con ella una vez… no sería capaz ¿o sí?_

[¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?... ¿recuerdas lo de la marca?]

 _¿Marca?... ¿qué marca? Vamos Ddraig sabes que me tienes que repetir las cosas dos o tres veces para que entren en mi cabeza sin que se me vuelva a olvidar_

[¡Aaahhh! La marca que todos los [Dragones] que dejamos en el cuerpo de nuestras hembras para que otros varones no se atrevan a mirarla o coquetearle]

 _Pero ella es un [Ángel Caído] y no una [Dragona] así que la marca no debió de haber funcionado ¿o sí?_

[Si ya que es de una hembra de otra raza ella gana atributos de [Dragón] y su cuerpo queda marcado para siempre]

 _Entonces al acostarme con ella…. ¿ella gano la mi marca?_

[Si ya que esta marca solo aparece cuando los varones depositan su líquido semental en la hembra… pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella estaba enamorada de ti]

 _¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¡Explicate Ddraig!_

[Esta marca solo aparece cuando la hembra acepta los sentimientos del amor del hombre]

 _Supongo que tengo que comenzar a recordar lo que en verdad paso y en el cómo me enamore de ella… eso explica porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella durante todos estos días…_

 _Comenzó a levantarme y pude ver como en mi buro había una pequeña caja la cual rápidamente abrió y vio un pequeño anillo de color dorado con un rubí color rojo en el_

 _ **Issei-Otouto esto te ayudara a "aparentar" tener aun tu aura de [Demonio] así usalo mientras te encentres con el grupo Gremory o en el [Inframundo] -sabe que mejor usalo todo el día hasta que hagas tu debut como Campione**_

 _ **Por cierto tienes que reunirte con los [Demonios] a las 6:00am**_

 _¡Cabrón! A pesar de que seguramente también se emborracho pudo hacer esto… ¡en verdad Aze-Nisan es sorprendente!… ¿espera a primera hora?_

-…-

[…]

 _¡Me cago en todo! Son las putas 5:50 am… ¡bueno! pensándolo bien creo que es un milagro que yo me haya levantado a esta ahora y más porque me emborracharon ayer_

 _¡Qué mal puede pasarme hoy!_

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	4. Nueva Información

**Review**

 **Lurker: jajajaja perdón la neta ni me había fijado cuando lo releí**

 **BlackAuraWolf: te seré sincero eso también lo pensé yo pero se me hizo mejor hacerlo con Verethragna ya que me gusta su autoridad… además esperare ansioso tu versión ya que me encataria ver como tú la desarrollas**

 **Miguielzero24: sabes había pensado en como haría este capítulo pero se me olvido hacer el harem**

 **Tryndemer95: jajajajajaja**

 **Neopercival: jajajajaja perdón no resistí escribirlo así**

Información

 _¡Yo y mi puta mala suerte!_

 _Se preguntaran ¿y a este que le pico? Bueno resumiendo todo lo que me ha pasado, ayer mis dos Oni-samas me obligaron a hacer diferentes pruebas para valorar mi esto de Campione, además que Aza-Nisan me dio una botella bien cargada de alcohol mezclado con algo más que eso y me emborrache rápidamente… ¡mierda eso se escuchó patético!_

 _Pero regresando al tema, fue un milagro que después de que me emborrachara me lograra despertar temprano y todo para poder asistir a una reunión con el [Mao] Sirzechs Lucifer ¿para qué? Bueno…_

 _¡Para joderme la vida!_

 _El muy cabrón sabe que me ahora me harta tratar con los temas del estúpido [Oppai Dragón] ¿y que hace el puto pelirrojo? Hacerme firmar autógrafos y hacer una entrevistas en el [Inframundo]… ¡me cago en su madre!_

 _¡Algún día lo matare con mi poder de Campione!... ok no_

 _Y luego me obligo a ir a una reunión con los miembros de [DxD] para hablar sobre la actual paz y como aún hay [Dioses] y [Fracciones] que se oponen a la [Alianza]_

 _¡Genial acabo de enterarme de algo!...puras mamadas que no me interesan en lo absoluto_

 _Aunque lo que si me llamo la atención fue que Ares, Prometeo, Atenea y Hades se encontraban muy interesados en el mundo humano ya que últimamente se les ha visto mucho en Europa…mmm también me entere de que Loki escapo de la prisión de [Asgard]… ¿podre pelear en contra de él otra vez?_

 _Los demás temas de la reunión me importaron tanto como los temas del [Oppai Dragón] así que solo me aburrí por mucho rato para después poderme retirar… ¡a la maldita escuela!_

*Sonido de celular*

-¡lo siento!-

 _Jajajajajaja te amo Érica por llamarme y sacarme de una reunión tan aburrida como esta… ¿pero porque me llama?_

-Érica ¿paso algo como para que me llames a estas horas?-

 _Ahora que lo pienso en el mundo humano aún es temprano ¿no debería estar dormida?...mmmm ¿Por qué ciento una gran sed de sangre saliendo de las chicas Gremory, de la [Mao] Serafall y de la [Cadre] Penemue?_

*…*

-¡aahh! ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?-

 _¿Ella pensaba en irme a molestar desde temprano? Jajajaja pues se le sebo ya que desde temprano estoy en el [inframundo]_

*…*

-¿desayuno?... espera ¿Qué cervezas?-

 _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se le ocurre hacer el desayuno en mi casa y regañarme por las cervezas?... mmm ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo compre cerveza?_

*…*

-espera ¿estás en la cocina o en mi cuarto?

 _No sé porque presiento que ella será mi perdición y que debo colocar una barrera más poderosa en la casa, ah si también debo cambiar la cerradura de la puerta_

*…*

-está bien Érica en cuanto acabe lo que estoy haciendo pasare por ti para iré a la academia juntos-

 _Genial así puedo presumirle a todos que no necesito de Rias para poder llegar a la escuela bien… solo espero que no haga una maldita escena como la de ayer en el salón_

-Sirzechs-sama ¿es todo lo que tenía que decirnos?-pregunte monótonamente y con la llamada activa

-s-si Issei-kun, eso es todo lo que se trataría en la reunión-dijo el con una sonrisa irónica

-ok Érica creo que mejor voy por ti ahora-dije con una sonrisa victoriosa

*…*

 _¡¿Porque esculca mis cosas?!... mmmm tengo que escondelos mejor ya que esa mujer es un peligro para mí_

 _-_ ¡oye! Eso los uso cuando me voy de peda, así que deja mis condones en su lugar-

 _Lo grite furioso mientras atravieso un circulo de transporte…mmmm ¿porque sentí un escalofrió antes de entrar?...na solo es mi imaginación_

 _Ok ahora me encuentro en mi casa viendo como Érica se encuentra sentada en mi sillón viendo una película mientras que su Maid prepara la mesa… creo que es hora del interrogatorio_

-Érica ¿Por qué me seguiste a Japón?- _pregunte con tono serio_

-Por qué me enamore de ti- _ella lo dice como lo más normal del mundo_

-si con tu reputación de seducir a hombres sin dejar que estos te toquen, eres un Caballero de la Cruz de Cobre Negro… acaso ¿quieren reclutarme? _-pregunte_

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- _me pregunta sorprendida_

-la información es poder Érica, yo tengo muchos contactos en el mundo humano y sobrenatural así que será mejor que respondas a mis preguntas-dije monótonamente

 _Por "muchos contactos" me refiero a que puse a mis Oni-samas a buscar información de ella, además que una persona me lo dijo ayer_

(Flashback)

 _Ocurrió ayer mientras que yo salía de la universidad pude ver cómo había una chica de pelo castaño trataba de dejar una carta en mi casillero pero cuando me vio ella simplemente me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta el segundo templo que hay en Kouh_

 _Resulto que ella era una princesa sacerdotisita llamada Mariya Yuri que trabaja para un tipo llamado Amakasu, del comité para la compilación de la verdadera historia, en otras palabras una organización relacionada a lo sobrenatural en Japón_

-¿La Reina Roja?-

-si en italiano seria Diavolo Rossa, que a pesar de tener dieciocho años se dice que su mirada seductora puede robar el corazón de un hombre en un instante, su incomparable figura puede despertar los deseos más ocultos de un hombre y no pueden olvidar su maravillosa voz desde el momento que la escuchas- _dijo el hombre confiadamente_

-y nunca ha dejado que un hombre la toque-

-entonces ¿Qué quiere conmigo?- _pensé en voz alta_

 _Conozco a mujeres…no [Diablesas] y [Caídas] con mejor_ _figura que ella, a parte mi corazón ya no es muy dócil_

-bueno, me he estado preguntando lo mismo ¿Qué sucedió como para hacer que este tan interesada en usted?-

-lo único que se me ocurre…-

-¿Qué eres un Campione?-

 _Y el actual poseedor de la [Boosted Gear]_

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Maiya

-La Cruz De Cobre Negro está intentando usarla para que te unas a su causa, en otras palabras está seduciéndote-

(Fin del Flashback)

 _Jajajaja dudo que eso vuelva a funcionar en mí_

-ya veo, eso es lo que piensas Issei- _ella respondí con una sonrisa seductora_

 _-_ quiero respuestas Érica- _demande haciendo aparecer mi [Boosted Gear]_

-Esta bien lo diré claro, como caballero, siempre he tomado mis decisiones hasta este momento basada en mis convicciones, nunca he actuado basada en el engaño o porque me lo ordenen-

 _Ella separa del sillón y se acerca lo más posible a mí… me responde con una gran seriedad en su rostro y tono de voz, además de que comienza a acariciar mi [Sacred Gear]_

-soy una mujer orgullosa ¿en verdad crees que me quedaría contigo solo porque puedo usarte?-

-¿entonces porque? –

-porque en verdad estoy enamorada de ti, no porque eres un Campione o el [Sekiryuutei] actual… o porque alguien me haya ordenado-

 _Ella toma mis mejillas con ambas manos y me ve con unos ojos seductores_

-yo soy la única que puede ser tu compañera-

 _¡Qué arrogante! Pero si algo me enseño Aza-Nisan fue a descifrar las mentiras que los humanos pueden decir y ella… en ningún momento mintió será, ¿será que puedo confiar en ella? Puedo confiar en una mujer humana que afirma que me ama o solo puedo confiar en_ _Penemue_

-por ahora te daré el beneficio de la duda-

 _No puedo confiar en ella así porque si… si en verdad dice que me "ama" tendrá que demostralo quiera o no_

-Issei ¿qué harás ahora que eres un [Gobernante Supremo] formaras tu propio ejército, Harem o solo pelearas para derrotar a los [Dioses Herejes]? _-me pregunto la sexy Rubia_

-no creo que forme un ejército y menos un Harem, lo de pelear tal vez lo haga con más frecuencia-

 _Que loca idea formar mi ejército personal… ¿en que lo usaría? Pienso que con eso solo llamara la atención de las [Fracciones] y me da palete la política… por otro lado el Harem sigo creyendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo pero con el poder de [Dragón] que me cargo seguramente este en mi "naturaleza" formarlo y según Ddraig eso pasara_

 _La pregunta del millón ¿Qué hare hasta mi Debut?_

 _¿Emborracharme junto a los idiotas que eran mis clientes? ¿Fingir seguir siendo "normal" ante los humanos? ¿Tener sexo con la sexy Rubia y la sexy [Cadre] que tiene mi marca? O ¿tratar de conseguirme a la [Mao] Serafall y la [Serafín] Gabriel?_

 _¡Mierda no sé qué hacer!_

-bueno no te presionare "Señor De La Guerra Persa"-

 _¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué ese título?_

 _-_ Érica ¿Qué onda con ese título?-

-¿no lo sabias? Al tomar los poderes de Verethragna se te otorgo ese título-

 _Mierda necesito pedir a mis altos mandos (Michael y Azazel) a buscar más información de la [Fracción] Persa y saber si ellos saben que yo derrote a su [Dios] de la guerra_

-entiendo ¿Qué más necesito saber?-

-que como todo [Gobernante] puedes mandar a las demás personas o súbditos que quieran seguirte, además de que soy tu caballero-

 _Ok pensé que todo esto de ser [Gobernante Supremo, Godslayer, Rey demonio] o lo que sea, solo era eso un título y nadie se lo tomaba seriamente… ¡Rayos me equivoque!_

 _Ahora que lo pienso ¿para qué rayos necesito un caballero? Con todo el poder que tengo como [Campione] y el que me da Ddraig me bastaría para derrotar a los [Dioses Herejes, Campiones] o cualquiera estúpido que se interponga en mis objetivos_

[Idiota, eres un [Rey] o [Emperador] como quieras verlo pero si tienes un caballero podría ayudar a eliminar objetivos o podría conseguirnos información valiosa de esa tal Cruz De Cobre Negro]

 _Vaya si me lo pones de esa manera Ddraig creo que no puedo rechazarla… veamos que hay que hacer_

[Tu ir a la escuela que ya es tarde]

 _¡Demonios! Jamás puedo pensar en paz sin que alguien me diga algo… como sea será mejor que me vaya ya que hoy es ¡Viernes y eso para mí significa peda desde hoy hasta el Domingo!_

(Tiempo después)

 _¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿Qué hora es?... ¡AAAHHH 4 de la mañana!...ammmm ¿del domingo o del sábado?... ¡bueno que importa!_

-Vamos Issei…hip… ¡fondo!- _me lo dice un hombre_

 _El hombre pelinegro al lado mío se llama Karma, con solo verlo puedes saber que el cabrón tiene 38 años y lo mejor de todos es ¡que es dueño del antro al que suelo ir! Y como mejor amigo del dueño el me da casi toda la cerveza gratis… bueno solo cuando él se une a la fiesta lo hace_

 _Pero ¿Por qué un antro? Fácil aquí puedo encontrar alcohol, sexo y drogas, las personas que venden lo primero y tercero no les importa si eres mayor o menor de edad… y sobre el sexo aquí vienen muchas mujeres que mojan rápido o sino solo se tiene que espera a unos cuantos tragos para podértelas tirar agosto_

 _Es por eso que desde que tomo vengo a este antro llamado Afterlife, lo que más me sorprende de este lugar es que muchas personas, las peores, de todas las [Fracciones] se suelen reunir aquí haciendo este lugar más movido y de mala muerte_

-y bien…hip… ¿tienes algo nuevo?- _pregunte terminado de beber_

 _-_ mmmm…. Se dice que él [Dios Olímpico] Ares y el recién escapado [Dios Nórdico] Loki están uniendo fuerzas y tropas para pelear en contra de la [Alianza]- _¿Qué no está borracho este cabrón?_

 _Es por eso que me agrada este tipo, él puede encontrar fácilmente información en los bajos mundos, cosas como información de grupos que se oponen a la [Alianza], venta de drogas, de esclavos, información relacionada con personas de gran poder y posición social, etc._

-¿sabes algo de Atenea y… hip… Perseo?-

-Atenea busca desesperadamente algo por todo el mundo humano, Perseo no he escuchado nada de el- _me respondió el muy desgraciado_

-¿algo más relevante?-

-si ¿es verdad que tienes a un caballero de La Cruz De Cobre Negro sobre ti y que es la sensual Érica?- _me pregunto con una mirada pervertida_

 _¡Maldito viejo verde!_

-si últimamente…hip… ha estado muy pegada a mí- _le respondí sinceramente_

 _No sé si es por el alcohol de todo el casi un día y medio, ¡Creo!, o porque él me cae muy bien pero con el siempre soy muy sincero… en mi opinión ciento que es por el alcohol ya que siempre que hablo con el estoy bien borracho_

-cuidate la espalda, dicen que ella no es de fiar- _dijo el hombre_

-entendió…hip… jefe-

 _Sin decir nada me levante, no sin antes pagar, y comencé a caminar… bueno según yo a caminar ya que me tambaleaba y chocaba con cualquier cosa o persona… hacia la puerta donde una vez que salí me encontré con mi sexy rubia_

 _Espera… ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Mejor dicho… ¿Cómo me encontró?_

 _-_ Érica…hip… ¿Cómo me encontraste?- _pregunto mi yo borracho_

-como tu caballero tengo que saber dónde te encuentras y nunca imagine que vineras a estos lugares- _me dijo Érica con todo decepcionado_

-Calla…hip…mujer-

-mirate no te puedes ni pararte correctamente-

 _Que yo este apoyado en la pared de la gran puerta del antro no…. ¡no significa nada!... espera ¿a qué hora me apoye en este lugar?_

-su pongo que me toca llevarte a la cama como tú lo hiciste aquel día-

 _¿De qué habla? ¡Maldito alcohol no me deja pensar con claridad!... además de que no estoy en condiciones de pensar mucho_

 _Sin más opción la Rubia pasa mi brazo derecho por su cuello ayudándome a pararme bien y así comenzamos a caminar hacia ¿mi casa? O ¿la suya?_

(Al mismo tiempo, en cierta "casa" (Rias Gremory))

 _¿Qué es esta clase de sueño?_

 _Por lo que puedo ver, me encuentro en las ruinas de algún lugar del mundo humano… puedo ver como hay cientos de cadáveres desconocidos a los cuales les falta una o dos extremidades_

-¿Dónde me encuentro?- _pregunte al vació_

 _No serbia de nada que me ahí parada así que comencé a explorar la zona donde me di cuenta que no solo había cadáveres de todas las [Fracciones] del mundo si no que también había cadáveres [Dragones Malignos]_

-¿Quién fue el que los mato? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

 _¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

 _¿Una explosión?... maldita sea ¿Quién se encuentra combatiendo?... esa armadura la conozco, la conozco muy bien, después de todo es de la persona que más amo en el mundo_

-¡Issei!-

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está combatiendo? Y lo más importante ¿contra quién?... ¡su armadura se encuentra destruida y el ensangrentado!_

-¡Issei! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

 _Esa voz… la [Cadre] Peneume, ¿Que está siendo aquí? ¿Por qué ella también está herida?_

-Peneume ¿los demás fueron evacuados?- _pregunto mi Issei_

-los Gremory están haciendo un buen trabajo evacuando a las tropas sobrevivientes-

-Issei ¿Qué cuáles son nuestras ordenes?-

 _¡Esa rubia! Esa rubia es la que ha estado pegada a MI Issei últimamente… ¿Qué jodidos hace aquí?...ese pelo castaño… ¿Irina, pero como es que ella tiene 3 pares de alas? Se supone que solo es un [Ángel] de bajo nivel… ¿Qué incluso Rossweisse y Ravel están a su lado?_

 _¡No puede ser! Incluso otras 7 chicas se acerca al mientras que el las recibe con una cálida sonría que solo me pertenece a mi_

-Issei-kun ¡no podemos perder tiempo!- _Rossweisse le dijo mientras lo miraba_

-es cierto Issei-sama entre más esperamos [Trihexa] más se acerca- _le dijo Ravel_

 _¿[Trihexa]? ¿La legendaria bestia del apocalipsis? ¿Contra eso se están enfrentando?_

-tranquilas mis hermosas chicas saben que el actual [Sekiryuutei] y séptimo….. Se le ocurrirá algo sobre la marcha –

 _¡Issei idiota!... pero que es eso de séptimo no sé qué, además ¿desde cuándo tiene una espada dorada?_

 _¡Issei mejor vuelve a mi lado! No peles contra esa cosa, vuelve con la persona que más te ama_

 _GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA_

(Fin Del Capitulo)


	5. ¡Que comience mi debut!

**Review:**

 **BlackAuraWolf: y creme que no termina solo con bares y antros… pero esos temas lo tacare en otros capítulos, espero que te guste el capítulo y por cierto me encanto tu versión DragonXCampione ¡espero el siguiente capítulo con ansias!**

 **XxXREYxX: jajajajajaja si**

 **Lux-kun: ellas estarán no te preocupes y gracias**

 **Eremach: ¡Sí!**

 **Nico48825: ¡y aun así sigue siendo nuestro personaje favorito!**

 **Miguelzero24: ¡que lo disfrutes!**

 **Lurker: ok espero que con este cambio sea para bien**

 **Wolf1990: creme que algunas de las parejas ya las tengo bien definidas**

 **Tryndemaer95: espero que te guste este capítulo y de una aclaro que es solo una parte**

* * *

¡Que comience mi debut!

-el maldito destino me odia ¿no?- _pregunte mientras pensaba en alguno asuntos_

-no te odia solo te da problemas para superar- _dijo mi súper amigo Karma_

 _¡Pero es tu puta culpa el que yo esté aquí!_

-ok así que tú eres el todo poderoso [Dios Olímpico] Ares-

-¡Oh! Pero si es el actual [Sekiryuutei] veo que la alianza me ha mandado a un excelente recurso para calmar esta estúpida rebelión de esclavos-

 _¡Vaya este hombre piensa que vengo de parte de la alianza! Y solo porque viste con un caso romano de color dorado, unas hombreas del mismo color que sujetan una capa totalmente agujerada y rasgada, jajajaja un falda y unas botas doradas hasta las rodillas y porta una lanza y una espada… este sujeto piensa que me voy a inmutar, yo un [Campione] y el actual [Sekiryuutei]_

 _Creo que es hora de dar a conocer mi "traición" y mi debut al mundo sobrenatural_

 _Pero les aseguro que se están preguntado ¿Cómo este buen hombre con poca suerte termino metido en esto? Bueno eso se los responderé ahora_

 _Todo empezó un bello lunes por la mañana… ¿o era domingo?... mierda empedarme no me deja naba bueno… como sea, un cierto día… que ahora mismo no recuerdo cual fue… todo estaba tranquilo había descansado bien después de darle duro contra el muro a cierta rubia sexy y a una sexy [Caída]…_

(Unas cuantas horas antes)

 _El sol y los pajaritos cantando alegremente en mi bella ciudad llamada Kouh, un lugar donde viven miembros de los [Tres Fracciones] y humanos sin sospechar de nada… bueno mejor dejemos esta mierda de lado_

 _-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte_

 _Podía sentir como los putos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y daban directamente en mi cara… ¡espera campeón! Mmmm ¿Dónde putas estoy? Lo último que recuerdo fue los regaños de Érica por lo del antro_

 _¡Esperen un momento! Este sentimiento, si este sentimiento que eh sentido miles de veces desde que descubrí las maravillas de empedarte en los antros…mmmm son dos pares, uno más pequeño que el otro… ¡no hay duda son tetas!_

 _-¿Érica y Peneume?-pregunte al par que habría los ojos_

 _Sip dos hermosas mujeres están usando mi pectoral como almohada mientras duérmete totalmente cansadas por que ayer me tomaron de buenas así que les di duro contra el duro y lento contra el pedimento… para los que no me entiendo significa que me las folle salvajemente_

[Compañero, no es por asustarte o por presionarte pero… desde hace un par de noches detecto cierta aura divina cercana a Kouh] me dijo Ddraig

 _ **-y se puede saber ¡¿Por qué carajos te lo habías callado?! Sabes muy bien que yo soy un completo idiota cuando se refiere al complejo mundo sobrenatural-le comente a mi compañero**_

[Jajajajaja pensé en decírtelo ayer pero al ver lo ocupado que estabas preferí callarme hasta hoy]

 _ **-ok [Dragón] ¿de quién es el ahora? ¿Quién es el pendejo que se atreve a entrar a mis dominios de [Campione] y [Dragón]?-**_

[Ammm… no lo sé, hay muchos [Dioses] en el mundo a los cuales no conozco muy bien y es por eso que sus auras me parecen igual]

 _ **-¡joder! No me queda de otra más que preguntarle a Karma-**_

 _Pero antes de ir… ¿Cómo salgo de mi prisión de chicas? Ya que si despierto a Peneume es capaz de rostizarme o hacerme algo totalmente sádico y Érica… bueno ella no sé cómo actuaria ya que le quite su preciada virginidad anoche pero lo más seguro es que se le una a Peneume_

 _Mmmmmm ¿Qué hare?_

(10 minutos después)

 _No pregunten como pero finalmente logre zafarme de mi suculenta prisión y ahora vestido con unas botas de color café obscuro que llegan hasta mi rodilla, un pantalón gris obscuro acompañado por un cinturón de cuero, un chaleco cloro azul sobre una camisa blanca y una gabardina abierta de cuero… ahora ¿A dónde me dirijo? La respuesta seria a mi lugar favorito llamado Afterlife_

 _*_ _ **Sonido de celular***_

 _Que conveniente cuando vas a ver a alguien y este te marca justo cuando acabas de salir de tú amada casa, pero todo esto hace que se me remueva la conciencia… ¿Qué es lo que quedara Karma?_

-Karma que conciencia estaba a punto de ir alAfterlife- _dije por el teléfono_

 _*Issei ¿Qué no se supone que debes de estar en la escuela?* pregunto el hombre_

 _-¿es domingo no? Además, tu nunca te atreves a marcarme mientras estoy en la academia a menos de que se extremadamente necesario-respondí con cierta gracia_

 _*¡Es lunes pendejo! Y si es sumamente importante que me ayudes a en unas cosas* respondió mi mejor cliente_

 _Así que es lunes ¿eh? Mierda…Digo que es mi mejor cliente ya que cuando era [Demonio] esta cabrón utilizaba los contratos que tanto necesitaba yo para hacerme correr carreras ilegales, fue tan lejos como para hacerme asaltar un banco en Tokio_

 _-Está bien ¿Que necesitas de este todopoderoso y humilde [Campione] y portador de la [Boosted Gear]?-pregunte_

 _*te espero en el parque cercano al Afterlife… así, ten cuidado ya que los sequitos Gremory y Sitri se encuentras patrullando o mejor dicho buscándote por quien sabe qué crimen*_

 _-no me importa que me vean, ellos ya no tienen algún poder sobre mí y si quieren pelea entonces se las daré-respondí al par que saltaba de techo en techo_

 _Si se preguntan el ¿Por qué saltar de techo en techo? Bueno desde hace mucho tiempo y por influencia de juego llamado Assassin´s Creed aprendí Parkour y a desplazarme saltando de techo en techo…mmmmm me sorprende el poder que tienen los videojuegos en mí_

 _Si gracias a algunos videojuegos eh aprendido a hacer ciertas cosas y gracias a estar pensando en estupideces no me doy cuenta que ya llegue hasta el final de los techos de las casas… ¡joder casi me caigo!_

[Compañero tengo algo que decirte]

 _ **-¿Qué es Ddraig?-**_ _pregunto al par que toco piso_

 _¡Si salte desde el techo de una casa de tres pisos!... y no me paso nada jajajajajajajaja las ventajas de ser mitad [Dragón]_

[El Caballero de Gremory y El peón Sitri te seguían desde unas cuadras]

 _¡Oh! Por "el" son hombres así que deduzco que Kiba y Saji me persiguen… me pregunto ¿Qué queda de mí?... bueno eso me vale madre y será mejor que me apresure a llegar con Karma_

-oye idiota deberías de dejar de pensar mientras caminas- _me dijo mi gran amigo Karma_

 _Puta madre ¿a qué hora llegue aquí?... recordatorio mental, dejar de pensar en estupideces mientras camino_

-¿bueno que es lo que quieres de mí?- _¡espero tu respuesta Karma!_

 _-_ siempre directo ¿verdad?... Séptimo [Campione] y portador de la [Boosted Gear] Hyoudo Issei-

 _¡Mierda! Este tipo dijo mis dos más fuertes con una gran seriedad… ¡Algo malo pasa aquí!_

-quiero que me ayudes a destruir un pueblo de esclavos en el [Inframundo]-

 _Soltó la bomba… ¡que mierda es este pedido!_

(Momento Actual)

 _Ares me veía a mí que era acompañado por Karma quien ahora mismo vestía como yo, solo que este tenía un sobrero sobre la cabeza además de un bastón muy elegante_

-en algo tiene razón Ares-sama, eh venido aquí a terminar esta rebelión de esclavo- _dije mientras comienzo a caminar hacia el_

-me alegra de oír eso mocoso, tu reputación como fiel sirviente los Gremory se nota-

 _¿Por qué cuando el cabrón dijo eso me hizo enojar? O si se refirió a mí un Rey de Reyes como "sirviente" pues le demostrare con mi puño que estaba equivocado_

-[Balance Breaker]- _susurre_

 _Al instante, esa armadura majestuosa, bella e extremadamente fuerte se colocó sobre mi cuerpo haciendo que Ares me viera con una sonrisa confiada_

 _-_ siempre quise probar el poder del [Dragón] Gales así que Hyoudo Issei cargar tu [Boost] y transfiérelos a este cuerpo y como recompensa dejare que te acuestes con todas las mujeres que quiera que se encuentren a mi servicio-

 _Lamento decirte Ares-sama que eso ya no me tentá además de que ahora tengo ganas de matarte y te conviertas en mi catapulta hacia mi independencia y con eso decir adiós a mi estúpido título del [Oppai Dragón]_

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explotion]

 _Vaya que mi cuerpo se siente sumamente poderos_

[Compañero si usas la [Espada Dorada] tienes que debilitar a Ares]

 _-_ _ **pero que no se supone que para hacer uso de ella tengo que tener un amplio conocimiento del enemigo-**_

[No te preocupes, yo te daré todo el conocimiento necesario de todos los [Dioses] además recuerda que Michael te enseño todo sobre ellos]

 _ **-entendido entonces no hay que contenernos-**_

* * *

El castaño se acercaba al [Dios] Ares quien solo esperaba impacientemente el poder que recibiría del su aliado el [Sekiryuutei], su plan era fácil, acabar la rebelión de esclavos matándolos a todos

-Ares-sama, le recomiendo que sería mejor que comenzara a cargar su ataque y una vez que le transfiera mi poder lanzarlo-dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa

-mmmmmm por esta vez hare lo que dices Hyoudo Issei-respondió Ares

Ares le había dado la espalda al castaño mientras creaba una esfera de fuego en su mano izquierda, por su parte Issei había comenzado a cargar su [Dragón Shoot] y solo apuntaba a la espalda del [Dios]

Karma se alejó del lugar mientras que en su rostro había gran sonrisa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer el castaño

 _ **-¿listo Ddraig?-**_ pensó el castaño

[Listo compañero, busquemos nuestro nuevo destino] Respondió Ddraig

Issei comenzó a acercar su puño a aquella esfera de color rojo y una vez que la toco…

¡[Dragón Shoot]!

El gran torrente de energía roja rápidamente se acercó a Ares quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo haciendo que la misma magnitud del ataque lo arrastrara y arrasara con unas casas

[Compañero, las condiciones del Toro, el caballo blanco y la [Espasa Dorada] están completamente completadas así que si quieres derrotar a Ares usalas y trata de combinarlas con mi poder] informo Ddraig

 _ **-Oh esto será…**_ -

Los pensamientos de Issei fueron interrumpidos al ser atacado por unos halos de color rojo los cuales lo aprisionando sus brazos y muñecas en la gran roca que tenía a su espalda

-que rápido se recuperó-susurro Issei

-¡TU! Un simple [Demonio] de clase media… ¡cómo te atreves a atacar a un [Dios] por la espalda!-

Ares se acercaba al castaño totalmente furioso y con una esfera de color negro rodeando su mano derecha, Issei solo sonreía al ver como el [Dios De La Guerra Olímpico] se acercaba a el

 _ **-¡Porque soy más fuerte entre los fuertes!...**_

 _ **-Soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias…**_

 _ **-No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio…**_

 _ **-Puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos…**_

 _ **-¡cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!-**_

El conjuro del castaño hizo que Ares se detuviera mientras veía como el [Sekiryuutei] aumentaba su presión para zafarse y al cabo de unos segundos lo logro y aunque aún tenía dos grandes pedazos de roca en sus brazos eso no detuvo el puño del castaño… y la roca… impactaran en su estomago

¡PUM!

El golpe de algo golpeándose se escuchó por todos lados y se pida ver a una persona como una armadura roja hundía su puño izquierdo en el estómago de un [Dios] al par que la roca atada a ese brazo se destrozaba

¡PUM!

Otro golpe dirigido a la cabeza del [Dios] provocando que este escupiera un poco de sangre y retrocediera haciendo que él [Sekiryuutei] se liberara de aquellas rocas y comenzara a acercarse para los siguientes golpes

-¡maldito seas [Sekiryuutei] me las pagaras por herirme con tu muerte!-grito furioso Ares

Ares quien tenía mejor velocidad que Issei, la utilizo correctamente para alojarse un poco del castaño y rápidamente crear un ataque de luz ya que esto era la mayor debilidad de los [Demonios]

-es no sirve de nada-susurro el castaño

Issei veía con como el ataque de luz se acercaba a él rápidamente al par que una chica rubia con un escudo saltaba entre el ataque de luz y el [Sekiryuutei] parando satisfactoriamente el ataque

-eres cruel Ise, dejarme a mí, tu caballero, espada y escudo en la casa mientras tu un [Rey Demonio] sales a pelear contra un [Dios]… ¡juro que cuando acabes con Ares nos las pagaras!-grito Érica furiosa

-¿"nos"?-pregunto el castaño

Antes de que Érica pudiera responder, ambos jóvenes pudieron ver como un gran círculo de color blanco aparecía justo arriba de Ares, de este círculo salía una mortífera lluvia de lanzas de luz

-jejejejeje Ise-kun, mira que hacerme venir a buscarte solo para descubrir que ahora eres un [Campione] y que te enfrentas a Ares, más te vale explicármelo todo con lujo de detalle-dijo

La [Cadre] Peneume quien vestía con una blusa de tirantes de color azul que hacia resaltar su gran y generoso pecho, unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y unos botines, de su cuello colgaba una cadena con un pequeña chapa que tenía "Issei" enserado en un corazón, de su espalda salían 12 alas color negro

-las explicaciones te las dejo para más adelante-dijo Issei

-¿Cuál es el plan mi señor?-pregunto Érica

-simple… ¡matar al [Dios]!-dijo Issei con una sonrisa retadora

(Inframundo]

El equipo anti-terrorista [DxD] se encontraba en una reunión de emergencia así que casi todos los miembros se encontraban reunidos esperando impacientemente a un cierto [Sekiryuutei] que no llegaba a la reunión

-¿Dónde demonios esta Hyoudo?-pregunto Saji

-no lo sabemos Saji-kun ya que desde "eso" solo trata con nosotros lo meramente profesional-respondió Kiba un poco triste

-independientemente de que Hyoudo Issei no este… alguien sabe para que nos reunieron-pregunto Val

-parece ser que hubo un ataque en una de la ciudades en el territorio del [Olimpo] que se encuentra en el [Inframundo]-respondió Sona

-nuestra misión seria apoyar al [Dios] Ares y derrotar a los atacantes-dijo Dulio

Mientras que los jóvenes hablaban, los líderes Michael y Sirzches se encontraban un poco enojados por el motivo de que Hyoudo Issei no aparecía cuando todos fueron convocados

-¿Por qué Hyoudo Issei no aparece?-pregunto Michael inocentemente

-desde que comenzó a querer quitarse el título de [Oppai Dragón], él ha vuelto muy desobediente-respondió Sirzches con pesar

Todos prestaron atención cunado Azazel apareció en la habitación, el [Caído] comenzó a ver a los jóvenes y se dio cuenta que su hermano Issei no había respondió a la llamada de emergencia de [DxD] así que rápidamente un círculo de comunicación apareció en su oreja y dejando que todos escucharan

-Hyoudo Issei ¿¡dónde demonios estas!?-grito Azazel

 _ ***¡Aza-Nisan!... no moleste que ahora estoy muy ocupado***_

La voz que habían escuchado todos sin duda pertenecía a Issei pero lo que dejó en shock a todos, pero más a cierto [Mao] pelirrojo, fue escuchar como se había referido el castaño al [Caído]

-¿Qué es más importante que una reunión?-pregunto Azazel

 _ ***AAAMMM… ¿Juegos de azar y mujerzuelas?***_ Dijo/pregunto el castaño

-¡estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti Issei-Otouto!-grito Azazel con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Azazel centrate!... Otouto-kun están atacando al [Dios] Ares y necesita ayuda-Michael

 _ ***Mika-Onisama ¿también estas ahí?... bueno sé que Ares está siendo golpeado brutalmente por dos mujeres y un hombre***_

En shock de los presentes aumento cuando escucharon como el castaño y el rubio se refirieron mutuamente, cierto pelirrojo estaba llorando mientras susurraba algo, mientras que Irina estaban entrando a un shock profundo

-¿Cómo sabes eso Otouto-Kun?-pregunto Michael

 _ ***porque ese joven soy yo, el [GodSlayer] Hyoudo Issei***_

 _ **(Fin Del Capítulo)**_


	6. Declaración de Issei

Review

Danxd507:

Chicas de HSDXd: Peneume, Momo, Murayama, Abe y Yasaka

Chicas de Campione: Érica, Liliana, Lucrecia, Yuri y Ena

Slast: Ok

Lux-kun: espero que disfrutes del capitulo

Soul of Demon: aunque ese se verá más adelante

XxXReyXxX: ¡Gracias!

Nico4825: ¡y nadie lo controlara! Bueno tal vez solo sus mujeres

Miguelzero24: no Karma no es el de ese anime y gracias por el consejo de la ropa

Linkender: jajaja tienes razón amigo

DdraigTrueEmperor9: ¡y se volverá más loco!

Carlos Cortes: si ya era hora de que le digiera al mundo quien es

4: no es tanto la flojera XD si no que me metí a una licenciatura donde como dejan trabajos

Aten92: espero que te guste el capitulo

Neopercival: perdón pero ahora con la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo

Tenzalucard: jajaja así es mejor ¿no?

Declaración de Issei

Destrucción

La destrucción causada la batalla de dos seres poderosos había sido el único testigo que quedaba en aquel pueblo esclavista del Inframundo

Si…

La batalla entre el Sekiryuutei actual Hyoudo Issei y el Dios Olímpico Ares había terminado cuando el Dios se postro ante el poderío del Séptimo Campione quien le enseño al Dios que jamás debería de subestimar al enemigo

-y bien ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?-pregunto Érica

-si lo matas puede que tu poder como Campione aumente ¿no?-dijo Peneume

Con sus dos mujeres a su lado, Issei se mantenía pensativo de lo que haría con el Dios herido que tenía a sus pies rogando por su perdón

-también podías conseguir su autoridad-dijo Karma acercándose al grupito

-dejemos eso por el momento… Karma ¿Cómo se encuentran las personas?-pregunto Issei preocupado

-gracias a ti todo el mundo salió con vida del pueblo antes de que Ares lo destruyera todo-respondió Karma

-pues entonces dejemos que los "esclavos" decidan el destino de esta escoria-dijo Issei con media sonrisa

-¿quieres dejar que ellos hagan su propia justicia?-pregunto Peneume

-ellos serán el juzgado y yo el verdugo para sí mandar el mensaje de que el Séptimo Campione protegerá a los débiles-respondió Issei

-a pesar de todo o que has pasado sigues siendo el mismo Issei-susurro Karma-entonces los reuniré-

-¡espera! ¿Hay algún sobreviviente de los guardias del pueblo?-pregunto Issei

-si pero están siendo custodiados por las personas que rescataste-

-entonces también traelos ante mí-ordeno Issei

Sin decir algo más Karma se comenzó a alejarse para reunir a todos los ex esclavos mientras que el castaño se aprovechaba de que Ares estaba de rodillas y lo obligaba a colocar sus manos en el suelo para poder sentarse en su espalda

-mi Dragón estoy segura de que DxD llegara en cualquier momento-dijo Peneume

-lo se mi Ángel así que prepárense para un combate- ordeno Issei

-pero si combatimos contra ellos, nos tacharan de traidores-volvió a decir Peneume ahora preocupada

-seguramente para ellos yo ya soy uno por atacar a un Dios de la Alianza-dijo Issei-pero no te detendré si quieres regresar ahora a Gregory-

Peneume se quedó callada mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho el castaño, ella sabía que si decidía dejarlo por el momento en un futuro sería muy difícil verlo más si la Alianza lo declaraba como un enemigo

-Érica ¿te quedaras a mi lado?-pregunto Issei

-pospuesto tu eres mi amo, seré tu espada y escudo en cualquier situación-respondió Érica con una sonrisa

Antes de que la conversación pudiera avanzar más, los tres pudieron ver como muchas personas que habían sido esclavizadas (hombre, mujeres y niños) se acercaba a paso lento a ellos y que algunos niños corrieron a Issei para abrazarlo y darle las gracias por ser su "Héroe" y liberarlos de una vida miserable

-aquí están reunidos todas las personas que rescataste Campione-dijo Karma en tono más o menos respetuoso

-¿Por qué trajiste a los niños?-pregunto Issei molesto

-Issei, estos niños han vivido peores muertes que tú y yo juntos-dijo Karma tristemente

El castaño solo cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar lo que los pobres niños habían vivido y al hacerlos solo aumentaba su furia hacia los Dioses que aun hacían este tipo de prácticas más por que el 90% de esclavos son humanos mientras que el 10% restante eso sobrenaturales

-ya que-susurro Issei un aun triste-¡Hoy los he reunido para que ustedes dicten la sentencia de todos aquellos que los aprisionaron a la fuerza!-grito Issei a todo pulmón

Karma y las chicas colocaron a Ares y sus hombres de rodillas en una línea recta a las espaldas de Issei mientras que este caminaba dándoles la espalda y viendo directamente a la personas

-¡hoy ustedes podrán vengar a todos los familiares o amigos que hayan perdido por la culpa de estos!-

Todos las personas comenzaba a murmurar cuál sería su decisión, solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que un hombre de uno 30 años se acercó a Issei un poco inseguro

-Issei-sama a pesar de que se ha tomado las molestias de capturar a todos quisiéramos pedirle que nos deje salvar a los guardias que siempre nos apoyaron dándonos comida a escondidas de sus superiores-pido el hombre

-adelante señor libere a todos los que los hayan ayudado-dijo Issei

Todos los guardias "arrestados" sumaban 22 y de esos solo 5 fueron salvados por aquellos que anteriormente habían ayudado sin esperar que estas personas les regresaran el favor en estos momentos

-eso nos deja con 17 guardias y un Dios-dijo Érica

-¿esos son todos?-pregunto Karma al señor

-sí, con los demás que nos trataron de pero manera e incluso mataron a los nuestros queremos que pagarles con la misma manera, claro si no es de mucha molestia Issei-sama-

-no hay problema-respondió Issei con una sonrisa

[Boosted Gear]

El Sacred Gear volvía a parecer en el brazo izquierdo del castaño quien rápidamente comenzó a cargar sus Boost para comenzar con las ejecuciones empezando por Ares

-sabes que una vez que hagas esto toda la Alianza te perseguirá-dijo Ares sin inmutarse

-no me importa lo que piense la Alianza ya que para mí esto es justicia por todo lo que has hecho-dijo Issei fríamente

-¡morirás a manos de mis hermanos Sekiryuutei!-grito Ares

Issei coloco su brazo izquierdo en el cuello de Ares para sí comenzar a apretarlo evitando el paso del aire a sistema de Ares, solo un par de segundos vasto para que el guantelete del castaño comenzara a brillar con una luz más roja que la propia sangre

¿Motivo?

Por medio de la Sacred Gear, Ddraig estaba devorando lentamente el poder y conocimiento de Ares asiéndose tanto el cómo su portador más fuertes y más sabios

Al paso de los minutos el cuerpo del Dios había desparecido de la vista de todos y gracias es esto los guardias de Ares miraban a Issei con temor que demostraban con sus cuerpos al temblar pero que un gelatina

[Eso es lo que quiero ver… ¡que todo el mundo tiemble ante el poder del Sekiryuutei!] Grito Ddraig extasiado

-mi bella Ángel de la muerte ¿podrías matar a los demás con tus lanzas de Luz?-pregunto Issei

Peneume desplego sus 10 alas negras, se elevó un poco del suelo y a su alrededor comenzó a crear 17 lanzas de luz que no dudo en hacer que estas perforaran el cuerpo de todos los guardias

-y bien Karma ¿Qué harás con todas estas personas?-pregunto Issei

-primero me encargare de que reciban tratamiento médico adecuado y después comenzare a reinsertarlos a las sociedades a las que pertenezcan-respondió Karma

-ellos quedan regresar con sus familias así que más te vale que hagas eso rápido-dijo Issei

-eso hare… ¿tú que harás Issei?-pregunto curioso

-seguramente DxD se acerca así que los recibiré para cortar los lazos con los Demonios-declaro Issei sorprendiendo a Peneume

-entendido ¿Qué pasara con los Caídos y lo Ángeles?-

-con ellos seguiré en contacto ya que conozco a las personas más influyentes de ambas Fracciones-

-ok pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela, yo y mis hombres felizmente te ayudaremos en lo que sea-declaro Karma con una sonría

-entonces que no te sorprenda si un día de estos te tomo la palabra-dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa

Como Issei había dicho a cabo de unos minutos de que Karma se había llevado a todas las personas rescatadas, el equipo anti-terrorista DxD más el Overlord del cielo, el asesor de tecnóloga de Gragory y el Mao carmesí del Inframundo aparecieron frente a el

Gracias a lo "maravilloso" que era Ares este mando a construir un trono de oro puro en medio pueblo, el castaño se encontraba sentado en el trono del Dios mientras que a su izquierda se encontraba la Cadre Peneme a su derecha su caballero Érica

-se tomaron más tiempo del que pensé-dijo Issei con voz fría

-I-Issei-kun ¿Qué paso con Ares y los esclavos?-pregunto Sirzechs muy sorprendido

Bueno Sirzechs no era el único sorprendido ya que todos los demás estaban igual al ver como el castaño parecía poderoso e imponente al estar sentado en el trono con la mirada fría y con sus dos caballeros a sus lados

-el Dios Olímpico Ares y su guardias fueron eliminados por mí persona y mis acompañantes-dijo Issei con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados y fríos

 _ **Este idiota se tomó muy enserio lo "Rey entre Reyes"**_ fue el pensamiento de Azazel y Michael

-Hoyudo-kun, ser el malo de la historia no va con tu personalidad-grito Tsubaki

-¿entonces cual sería?-pregunto Issei en el mismo tono

-idiota y pervertido obsesionado con los pechos de la mujeres-lo grito Saji

-es verdad anteriormente esa era mi mayor personalidad-confeso Issei

-¿entonces qué esperas para hacerlo?-sorpresivamente dijo Vali

-¿crees poder darme ordenes Vali?-pregunto Issei

-tal vez el no pero yo si-giro Rias desesperada-Issei te ordeno regresar a la normalidad y a mi lado-

El control absoluto que tenían los Reyes Demoniacos ante sus piezas de ajedrez era el de doblegar la voluntad de sus sirvientes para su propio beneficio, eso fue lo que Rias Gremory trato de hacerle a Issei pero…

-buscas el control de estas-

Issei alzo su mano y en frente de Rias apareció un círculo magia del cual dejo caer 8 piezas de Peón color rojo haciendo que todos los Demonios se sorprendieran

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Sona en shock

-muriendo y reviviendo como un Rey de Reyes, ahora soy el Séptimo Campione Hyoudo issei-dijo el castaño

-¿C-Campione?-pregunto Rias en shock

-sí, los Gremory han perdido a su "mascota" y el Inframundo a su "héroe"-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el castaño se levantó del trono haciendo que todos se recuperaran del shock que les había hecho

-desde ahora el Inframundo no contara con mi protección y me encargaré de que las Fracciones me teman como el Sekiryuutei más poderoso que jamás haya existido-

Issei había declarado esto en frente de DxD antes de crear un circulo de transporte para que él y sus chicas, y extrañamente el trono, desaparecieran antes de que los Demonios pudieran decir algo

Fin Del Capítulo


	7. y otro problema

Review:

Roo: ¡aquí lo tienes!

Eremach: tal vez lo este

The reader RIC: espero que te guste el capítulo

Danxd1507: jajajajaja me alegra

Gust: espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo

Aten92: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos

Bluzangetsu: espero que te guste el capitulo

Alextremo147: lo hare para la próxima chica

Lurker: muchas gracias por el consejo trato de mejorar en cada capítulo y no te preocupes, no dejare el Fic a pesar del corto tiempo que me dejan mis estudios universitarios

Lux-kun: si hablare algo de ellos en capítulos más adelante

Carlos corts: Gracias

Nico48825: serán las únicas que lo controlen por las buenas o las malas jajajajajajaja

Neopercival: lamentablemente el motivo por el que me demoro es porque la universidad "come" casi todo mi tiempo pero siempre trato de acabar los capítulos lo más rápido que puedo

Madarax: Gracias

Miguelzero24: God of War también es uno de mis juegos favoritos y sabes bien que yo siempre trato de escuchar e implementar las ideas de los lectores

Merlindante: me lo pensare si decido ese traje o le dejo el que tiene

Tenzalucard123: lamentablemente para ellos tengo algo mas planeado

Thegodragon: ¿enserio solo en trono?

* * *

" _Seré el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero a la par demostrare que no soy igual que mis antecesores que solo pensaba en la batalla, yo protegeré a todos los débiles y de ser necesario los tomare bajo mi ala"_

" _Demostrare como el odio es necesario y como el dolor me hizo más sabio… ¡Soy un Campione portador de una Longinus!"_

* * *

Actualmente Issei, Karma y algunos otros hombres se encontraba en la bodega de carga de un V-22 Osprey que sobrevolaba una ciudad desconocida sumamente poblada pero que según su objetivo era necesario hacer un desmadre en ella pero…

¿Cuál era su misión?

" _sigo preguntándome porque termine aceptando"_ pensó el castaño

[¿Será porque requerimos el dinero?] Pregunto Ddraig

La misión del castaño era simple cuando se fue planeada pero a la hora de realizarlo sería todo un reto que muy pocas veces en su vida había hecho

Estaban a punto de asaltar la reserva federal de Japón

¿Por qué el idiota hace esto?

Fácil, cuando el actual Séptimo Campione trato de re-insertar a los ex esclavos que había liberado de la tiranía de Ares, estos decidieron quedarse y servirle ya que según ellos le dijeron a Karma e Issei:

"Queremos evitar que a más gente le pase los mismo, así que por favor Issei-sama déjenos servirle y entrenar junto a usted"

A pesar de que el castaño se lo pensó por unos días, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez no era mala idea eso de tener a hombres bajo su mando al igual que sus compañeros Campiones y que sería una gran oportunidad de dejar saber a todas las Fracciones que no solo pensaba en ser el más fuerte y temido Sekiryuutei, sino que también daría a entender que el protegería a los más débiles y los cobijaría bajo su ala

Pero dos días después de haber aceptado eso, se topó con su primer inconveniente

Necesitaba dinero

Pero ¿se supone que tiene todo el dinero que gano como Demonio y por el estúpido programa? Eso era verdad pero...

Viéndolo desde la perspectiva de "a largo plazo" sus finanzas actuales no darían se darían abasto para alimentar, vestir y proporcionar una vivienda adecuado a sus hombres, cabe decir que al idiota se le paso pensar en el equipo para entrenar y los suplementos médicos necesarios

Si no podía resolver ese pequeño detalla a la cuenta de ya, todos se verían en un gran aprieto

Cuando el castaño busco la ayuda "profesional" de su gran amigo y consejero, Karma le sugerido, en tono de broma, que sería mejor para el volver a asaltar el banco central de Japón ya que con el dinero que se encontraba ahí podría acabar todo sus problemas

Lo que no espero el pelinegro era que el castaño comenzara a juntar la Intel que anteriormente tenía en su poder

Después de un rato de discusión, cervezas y peleas se llegó al acuerdo de que el castaño junto a Karma y alguno de sus hombres asaltarían a reserva pero solamente robarían el dinero de las cuentas del Inframundo y del Cielo

¿Cómo demonios Karma sabia de la existencia de esas cuentas? Pues el castaño no tenía ni idea

Eso no lleva a la situación actual en el helicóptero, al no poder transferir el dinero a alguna cuenta, los chico lo harían casi a la antigua

Tomar el dinero y huir antes de que los polis los atrapen

¿Por qué casi a la antigua?

Bueno antes solo entrabas con tu arma, algo para transportar el dinero y rezabas porque los polis no te atrapen, pero ahora en la actualidad para tener acceso a las bóvedas tienes que cargarte los sistemas de seguridad electrónicos de todo el maldito banco

Cosa que muy pocos podían conseguir

El plan de asalto era simple, una vez que los sistemas fueran inutilizables por el PEM que usarían el castaño, el pelinegro y otros dos hombre se encargarían de tomar todo el dinero físico que pudieran cargar en las maletas que traían, mientras que otro tanto lo sacaban por medio de círculos mágicos de transporte, los demás hombre se encargaban de someter a las personas que se encontraran dentro así como al personal del banco

Si todo salía bien, saldrían con mucho dinero

Si todo se iba por el caño, por lo menos un miembro de equipo moriría pero de igual manera saldrían con el dinero

Pero ¿para qué quieren el helicóptero?

Sencillo, este solo era para distraer a todo los polis que les mandaran ya que una computadora lo pilotaba y esta estaba programada de tal manera de que a la hora de que el castaño oprimiera la pantalla de su celular, la misma computadora haría que el helicóptero se estrellara en contra del suelo

-supongo que todos están listos ¿verdad?-pregunto el castaño

Por cierto todos visten con overoles color negro, botas negras, guantes negros, una masacrara de clavera y portaban unas AK 47

-claro-

-siempre quise hacer esto-

-el PEM se encuentra listo para usarse-

-bien ¡comencemos la operación!-grito Issei

* * *

Había pasado un día desde el asalto a la reserva y cierto castaño se encontraba emocionado por la exagerada cantidad de dinero que le robo al Inframundo y al Cielo, pero aun así, el solo se preguntaba porque demonios ellos tenían cuantas de dinero en el mundo humano

Un misterio que no podrá descifrar

Actualmente el castaño se encontraba en la academia esperando impaciente que Karma "lavara" los malditos lingotes de oro que habían encontrado en aquella bóveda

Issei ni siquiera prestaba atención a clase por pensar

No solo pensaba en el dinero, también comenzó a pensar que es lo que haría para entrenar a todas las personas que ahora le servían, además de que tenían que tener planes de contingencia en caso de que las Fracciones quisieran hacer algo en su contra

Pensando en esto, él se preguntaba ¿lo habrán declarado traidor?

Tal vez era poco probable que le dieran ese título ya que él seguía siendo el "pilar" fundamental de la actual paz entre Fracciones, tampoco cria que las Fracciones hicieran algo en su contra ya que después de todo él se llevaba bien con algunos de sus lideres

Bueno tal vez solo el Olimpo y los Demonios le causen dolor de cabeza

Los primeros debido a que mato y devoro a uno de sus dioses, los segundos porque les dio la espalda

-¿Por qué mi vida no es fácil?-susurro el castaño

-porque si lo fuera seguramente serias alguien aburrido-

Quien dijo eso fue Érica, quien ahora se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio del castaño con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a Issei con una cara seria, haciéndola ver más hermosa a los ojos del castaño

-¿En dónde te metiste todo el día de ayer?-pregunto la Rubia

El tono de la Rubia era fuerte y esto provoco que más de uno volteara a ver verlos

-estaba con unos amigos-respondió Issei

-no mientas-

-pero es la verdad, Karma y yo no la pasamos jugando y apostando en las carreras-dijo Issei

Ante esta declaración, Érica comenzó a pellizcar la mejilla izquierda del castaño fuertemente, mientras que todos los demás alumnos aun analizaban las palabras dichas por Issei

¿Se fue a apostar? Si claro

-más te vale no mentirme, eh Issei-amenazó Érica

-lo entiendo pero suéltame por favor-

Satisfecha con lo conseguido, a pesar de ser mentira, Érica soltó la mejilla de su castaño pero lo que ella nunca se espero fue que el tomara su mano y la obligara a inclinarse un poco para así poder besar sus labios

-¿y eso porque?-susurro Érica

-solo tenía ganas de probar tus labios-susurro Issei

La rubia se volvió a acomodarse como anteriormente estaba, curso sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos y desvió la mirada para que Issei no mirara su sonrojo

-a la próxima por favor avisame así no me preocupo tanto-dijo Érica

-ok… ¿tenemos planes para la tarde?-pregunto el castaño mientras se relejaba

-hasta donde se tu no, pero yo tengo que informar a la orden sobre nuestras actividades rutinarias-dijo Érica

-¿también las actividades nocturnas?-bromeo el castaño

-E-Esas no idiota-se enojó Érica pero su rostro seguía siendo color rojo

-tranquila ya no bromeare sobre eso-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tú Ise?-

-encerrarme en mi casa a jugar videojuegos-

-¿estas bromeando?-

-no, eso es lo que haré hasta que Karma me llame para darme una misión-

-bueno espero que te diviertas-

Desgraciadamente ellos no pudieron seguir con su conversación porque su profesor había llegado para comenzar su clase

* * *

Las clases terminaron, y para desgracia de Issei, Érica tuvo que irse rápidamente así que ahora el caminaba solo por las calles de Kouh viendo como todos caminaba tranquilamente y como los niños jugaba como si no hubiera mañana

"A veces quisiera volver a tener esa edad para, así no tener tantas preocupaciones como ahora"

El pensamiento de Hyoudo Issei era claro mientras que el observaba a un par de niños jugar, al haber hecho esto, el propio castaño no se dio cuenta que había tomado asiento en el pasto del parque en el que se encontraba

"¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente he ganado? ¿Solo problemas y responsabilidades casi imposibles de cumplir?"

Ahora Issei se había recostado en el pasto disfrutando la relajante brisa del aire recorrer su rostro, pero justo cuando había logrado comenzar a relajarse pudo escuchar lo que parecían sollozos muy cercas de donde se encontraba

Issei no se hizo de esperar y rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el origen de esos sollozos solo para unos segundos después darse cuenta de que quien sollozaba era Hanakai Momo, la Obispo de Sona

Para desgracia del castaño, el odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar así que si pensarlo él se acercó a ella

-Hanakai-san ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-pregunto Issei formalmente

La chica peli blanca al escuchar su nombre rápidamente retiro sus manos de su rostro para poder observar el rostro de preocupación del castaño, por su lado Issei se sorprendió al ver el estado de la Obispo de Sona ya que momentáneamente le recordó a él cuándo fue "abandonado"

-H-Hyoudo-susurro Momo con voz quebrada

Sin más el castaño se acercó a ella, se arrodillo para poder estar a la misma altura de la chica y coloco sus manos en ambos hombros de la chica de forma tranquilizadora

-vamos puedes decirme lo que sea-susurro Issei

-Gen-chan t-t-trato d-d-de…- antes de terminar Momo se volvió a romper

Al ver el estado de la chica, el castaño simplemente la abrazo lo más amorosamente que pudo y al final pensando que la chica lo golpearía por hacer tal cosa el mismo se sorprendió al sentir como ella enterraba más si rostro en su pecho, lo agarraba de la playera y comenzaba a llorar más a fondo

"Qué es lo que quisiste hacerle Saji ¿violarla o golpearla?... Tks… fuera lo que fuera ese cabrán cayo muy bajo"

-solo… por favor… deja quedarme un rato así Hyoudo-susurro Momo

-tranquila tenemos todo el día-dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarla

Treinta minutos fue lo que le tomo a Momo tranquilizarse pero a pesar de eso ella siguió dejando que Issei la abrazara debido a que había encontrado en los brazos del castaño un sentimiento que jamás había sentido cuando la abrazaba Saji

Se sentía protegida de cualquiera que tratara de dañarla y esto provoco una pregunta en la cabeza de la peli blanca

¿Era así como se sentía Érica y Peneume cuando eran abrazadas por el castaño?

-¿Qué fue lo que trato de hacerte el idiota de Saji?-

Pregunto suavemente Issei aun abrazando a Momo

-trato de obligarme a hacerlo con él porque su novia Ruruko lo dejo-respondió Momo

-maldito desgraciado ¿Cómo se atreve a obligar a alguien a eso?-

-no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero ni hablarle-susurro Momo

-tal vez lo primero no puedas hacerlo porque ambos son de la nobleza de Sitri, pero lo segundo si puedes hacerlo-

-tienes razón pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme traicionada ya que en el fondo aun lo amaba-

-entiendo ese sentimiento muy bien Hanakai-san, después de todo yo si fui traicionado por aquellos que amaba y creía mis amigos-dijo el castaño con una mirada triste

-lo siento-

-¿eh?-

-lo siento por dejar de hablarte, yo nunca quise hacerlo pero tenía miedo de que Sona pudiera hacerme algo-

-¿Por qué no querías?-pregunto con curiosidad

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Tú has peleado por todos tus compañeros y amigos sacrificando más de una vez tu vida solo para que te dieran la espalda cuando decidiste madurar, sinceramente no lo entiendo-

-la sociedad Demoniaca siempre ha sido muy conservadora y prefieren negar los cambios en lugar de aceptarlos-

Ante esta declaración finalmente Momo entendió lo mucho que el castaño había madurado a partir de la traición de los Gremory dándole a entender que el pervertido que una vez conoció había dejado de existir y lo único que quedaba era un hombre con la voluntad inquebrantable que siempre lo caracterizo y que ella admiraba

-en eso tienes razón pero por favor contestame ¿Cómo dejaste de sentir este sentimiento?-suplico Momo

-simplemente avance hacia el futuro y no deje que el pasado me atormentara-respondo Issei

"él es demasiado fuerte"

*Sonido de celular*

Desgraciadamente, para Momo, el celular del castaño comenzó a timbrar obligando que este soltara a la peli peliblanca para sí poder busaca su teléfono ente sus bolsillos

Una vez que lo encontró se dispuso a contestar cuando esta dejo de timbrar

-me colgó-susurro Issei sorprendido-¡na que importa!-

Con eso dicho, el castaño volvió a guardar su teléfono

-¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunto el castaño a la peli blanca

-sí, muchas gracias Hyuodo-dijo Momo son un… ¿sonrojo?

-lamentablemente me tengo que retirar pero espero poder haberte servido de ayuda-dijo Issei

-me has ayudado mucho, no sé cómo pagarte-dijo Momo

-tranquila si necesitas hablar ven a buscarme-dijo Issei mientras se levantaba

Momo se sorprendió y su sonrojo aumento cuando pudo sentir como su corazón se encontraba "despierto" rapiditamente así que sin pensarlo se llevó su mano derecho hacia su pecho en un intento de clamarse

"¿será que siento algo más que admiración hacia el?"

* * *

Cuando el castaño llego a su casa, no se sorprendió al ver a uno de sus hermanos sentado en el sillón de su sala mientras bebía una cerveza y miraba tranquilamente la televisión

-sabes acabo de salir de una reunión con todos los demás líderes, tú eras uno de los temas más "candentes" de la reunión-dijo Azazel en tono serio

-y bien ¿tengo el título de traidor?-pregunto tranquilamente el castaño

-no, los líderes creen que tú eres una persona "clave" para que la alianza funcione así que no decidieron verte de esa forma-

-¿Qué pasa con el Olimpo?-

-ellos mandan su agradecimiento por encargarte de Ares, al parecer cuando ellos se enteraron de lo que hacía a los humanos y a los seres de razas aliadas seria castigado con la muerte-

-¿y los Demonios?-

-ellos casi entran en una guerra civil cuando todos los líderes de los clanes se enterara del motivo por el cual "desertaste" y culpan a Gremory por no saber cómo "tratarte" que no te sorprenda que muchas clanes importantes te manden solicitudes para ingresar a sus séquitos-

-¿algo más que deba saber?-

-ahora que eres "libre" de la Fracción de los Demonios, que no te sorprenda que los lideres traten de reclutarte por cualquier medio, lo último que supe fue que tanto Odín como Yasaka estaban interesados en hacerte una propuesta-

-¿Qué pasa con Ángeles Caídos y los Ángeles Celestiales?-

-no negare que ambas Fracciones quieren que te quieran para sí mismas pero es tu decisión-

-entendido, supongo que ahora puedo relajarme un poco-

-si pero antes… ¿Qué demonios hace Karma y sus hombres en una de las partes del Inframundo que aún se encuentran inexploradas?-

"mierda ¿Cómo se enteró?"

-fin del capítulo-


End file.
